Rose Tint My World
by SheisNoLongerHere
Summary: Wei Yan had captured the Goddess of Fire, and Zhu Rong won't go down without a fight. Unfortunately for her, neither will he... The truth of Wei Yan's bitter past is revealed... Wei YanxZhu Rong (for the die-hard Wei Yan fans, all three of us)
1. Zhu Rong, Goddess of Fire

Rose Tint My World   
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character mentioned in this fanfic. Wei Yan, Zhu Rong, Meng Huo, Zhuge Liang and all other characters are copyrighted to KEOI Productions and should not be copied, altered, or stolen. This is a fanfic... its NOT real.  
  
Author's Note: Suppose it's best to say what inspires me for each fic, right? How sad am I, then? I've been a Wei Yan fan ever since I saw him on that cheesy demo in Dynasty Warriors 3, and grew fond of him ever since. Since Lacitar and I seem to be the only fans of him, I dedicated this fic to her, as a thank you for her lovely reviews and to give her something else to read about Wei Yan. I'm so glad that I inspired her into writing some fiction about our favorite disgruntled masked warrior, so please do enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was perhaps one of the biggest embarrassment in her life, and to the Shu, it was their biggest shock in their lives when the news spread along the Nanman Territories. For many months have the Shu been fighting among the tribes, holding countless victory over victory upon the more primitive natives.  
  
But things were going to change, and they had when they discovered that they were not fighting the Nanman King Meng Huo, but instead, his twice as fearsome battleaxe of the wife, the Nanman Queen Zhu Rong.  
  
Zhu Rong was a descendant of the God of Fire, and with that reputation came the ego. She was a tall woman, not a giant, but tall and slender in stature, with flowing blonde hair, something that was odd among the people of China. But despite her ivory skin tone, her rosy cheeks, and her ruby lips, the one thing that many noticed were her fiery blue eyes, ones that symbolized one single word.  
  
Trouble.  
  
She was a woman of a woman, one that the king himself feared. She was known for her deadly slashes, equipping herself with many small daggers to fit along nicely with her three bladed boomerang, enchanted with some sort of fire spell. She was a fierce in battle as she was in the bed and in conversation.  
  
That Zhu Rong was a woman that would start a fight as quickly as she ended it, all to arouse her goofball of a husband. Though many dared not question their marriage for the sake of their lives, when she rose an army against the invading Shu forces, many saw it as either a dedication to her husband or just her looking for a little excitement.  
  
The battle against her was fierce, as she succeeded in capturing two of the generals. Never had a woman fought in battle before, but she was Zhu Rong, a true warrior queen.  
  
All of that reputation seemed tarnished now, as the very same woman found herself in a rather odd predicament. Not ONLY was she defeated in battle, but she was being carried throughout the jungle now, abducted by perhaps the most oddest looking Shu general.   
  
No, this was no general...  
  
This was some sort of freak show.  
  
"Put me down! Put me down right now and fight me like a man, you beast!"  
  
Her voice carried, angering the soldiers about her, all but the one who carried her. She never got a good look at him, but by his height and muscles, she knew that this was no ordinary man. He did not just magically work his way to his rank.  
  
This man was a warrior... and a very odd looking one at that.  
  
All she saw of him before being thrown off of her elephant was a white, green, and purple decorated mask with golden wings on the side, and she had threw herself off of the frightened creature to avoid his double voulge. It wasn't long before her men fled in terror, seeing their Nanman Queen defeated by one man...  
  
But this was no ordinary man!   
  
He was a hunchback looking fellow, one that walked crouched, like some sort of primitive hunter, stalking his pray. Since she had a good look at his backside, she could see that he was not of the Shu territories, at least he wasn't as primly dressed as then to say the least, and his dark, bushy hair tickled her nose, threatening a sneeze from her as she struggled.  
  
She would punch and kick, but to no avail. This man would simply not release her or loosen his grip for a second. 'Dumb beast...' She thought with a growl, pounding on his back. "I hope you know who you're dealing with, mister! You just wait... you'll get yours!"  
  
He seemed to have been doing a good job of ignoring her, but that did not silence her, not for an instant. She screamed and bellowed, sending out death threats, but nothing seemed to get through to him. Was he good at ignoring her, or was he truly stupid?  
  
Zhu Rong learned this beast's name was he entered the Shu camps, hearing the familiar voice of the famous Sleeping Dragon. "Wei Yan, we're here to defeat the Nanman, not plunder villages and steal the locals..."  
  
That was Zhuge Liang, the one who started all of this. Oh, how she yearned to tear off his head right now, and she wasn't afraid to show it. "You demon! Have him put me down so I can murder you!"  
  
"Woman... warrior..." Said Wei Yan, in a voice so deep and strained that it caused her struggles to stop momentarily, as if waiting for him to speak again. "I capture... bring... back."  
  
So, this monster that had bested her in battle and captured her was nothing more then a brainless Neanderthal? Now she was truly embarrassed, as she was ordered to be put down in front of the Shu strategist. She was practically thrown, and she whirled upon her captor now, cutting her sentence short as she got a good look at him. "Do you know it's rude to throw a... what the..."  
  
Wei Yan was a hunched over warrior, sporting the white, green, and purple mask with the golden wings, letting it conceal half of his dark tanned face. His sharp, dirty teeth were enough to frighten anyone, and his half armor, half primitive hunting outfit made him stick out from the rest.   
  
Her attention was drawn away, hearing Zhuge Liang speak as she now looked towards the old man, seeing his white hair flow from the odd looking hat he wore. His voice was soft compared to Wei Yan's, and he scolded the warrior. "You should be more gentle to our guest, Wei Yan. You should be ashamed for treating her so rudely."  
  
"Grr..."  
  
Well, that was truly a man of few words. Personally she couldn't say it any better herself. To think, she was captured by this imbecile...  
  
Now Zhuge Liang looked at her, offering a hand to help her up. She COULD have been nice and gladly accepted it, however, this was Zhu Rong, the Goddess of Fire! She slapped that hand away, ignoring Wei Yan's laugh as her flames spurt from her words. "Don't touch me, you primly, good for nothing war mongrel! What right do YOU have to touch me after what you've done! I should kill you!"  
  
"Hold your tongue, woman... remember that it was your husband who began it all, and I've given him countless opportunities to cease this nonsense." Zhuge Liang spoke with a smooth, cool voice, one that could easily douse her flames. And as he continued, she found herself LOATHING this man, just as the masked warrior that had captured her. "Now look at this... he is so desperate to continue this that he brings his WIFE, a lowly woman such as yourself, into this conflict. How disgraceful... how incredibly low of him."  
  
Oh, if only you could see the rage that rose within her, and both men knew what was coming. Perhaps Zhuge Liang's pride got the best of him this time, as the she-warrior laid the hardest and loudest punch that any man could have ever have heard come from a woman before. It was enough to knock Zhuge Liang off his feet, and the closest soldier pried her off of him before she could cause anymore damage.  
  
"Oh, you'll pay for that! There won't be a single hair left on you that's recognizable when I'M done with you!" She screamed like a banshee, one that even Wei Yan wished to silence. As the soldiers held her down, she kicked and scratched, putting up an excellent fight. "Let go, will ya? I don't see how any of you can tolerate this guy!"  
  
It didn't take too long before Zhuge Liang rose to his feet again, one hand wiping away the blood from his mouth. He spoke as if the punch had never happened! What nerves! "Take her away and lock her up. It's far too late in the night to waste time on such a low creature..."  
  
Still, she struggled, and as she was being dragged away, she heard the sound of metal clashing with the skull mask of the warrior that had captured her. Zhuge Liang had smashed the handle of his elegant white fan across Wei Yan's head, and though it didn't seem to phase the warrior, the worlds were enough to strike SOME nerves within the man. "Wei Yan, I gave you one simple task and you blotch that up! Could you not even defeat a mere woman?""  
  
This was no mere woman... it was Zhu Rong, the Goddess of Fire thought with a smile, not once giving up her fight as she heard nothing from the masked man, only Zhuge Liang's hinted anger. "You're useless sometimes, but you're lucky that I'm here to fix your mistakes. You're dismissed."  
  
And what did Wei Yan say? "Grrr..." 


	2. Wei Yan, the Lone Wolf

Rose Tint My World  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
How embarrassing it was, for the Goddess of Fire, Zhu Rong, to be sitting alone in a cell now, captured and being treated like the prisoner she was now. It was certainly a bruise to her ego, just as she had bruised Zhuge Liang's. That thought alone made her smile, and her spirit was anything but tarnished now, as she did her best to work on the guard's nerves.   
  
Most prisoners would try to disturb them, but Zhu Rong was almost out of their hands! The very sound of her voice was driving them up the walls! "Hey, where's my bed? Don't you know you're suppose to treat a woman with tender lovin' care? And I demand water! Are you listening to me at all?"  
  
On and on she went, and she could tell she was getting on their nerves. She kept on, like the thing that wouldn't stop. "Gee, it's no wonder you guys are probably single! If you treat a lady in the bed just as you are treatin' me right now, then I don't blame every gal on this side of China for fleeing from your presence!"  
  
"Loud... woman."  
  
When that voice echoed, Zhu Rong was silenced, but the peace did not last long as the masked warrior revealed himself, only half seen through the dim torchlight on the wall. He looked no better then before... in fact, she almost felt herself trembling at the very sight of him. What a brute!  
  
She gave a cocky grin, gripping the bars as she tried to get a good look at him. "Wei Yan, eh? I bet you feel REAL good about capturing me now, huh? Sorry, did my belly-aching wake you up? Good! I hope it woke that prick as well, and may he never have another good night ever again!"  
  
The masked warrior drew closer to the cage, and she could see the weapon now, spotting the reflection of the light meeting its rusted blade. That voulge was battle-weary, but as strong and as deadly as ever, and she could tell he's been in many fights. "Do not care... wake up me... don't like..."  
  
"Well good then! Serves you right for capturing me!" Zhu Rong said with a lick of her canines, staring death in the face and laughing at it. At least now she could get a good look at those eyes, those dark, almost lifeless black orbs that seemed as blank as a stillborn child. Looking into them, she could almost pity him... almost. "You should have killed me when ya had the chance!"  
  
Something in that threat made those blank eyes come to life, and she gasped as his hand removed itself from his weapon and grasped her hair, forcing her closer to his skull mask, where she could still smell the faint scent of decayed skin. How disgusting! "Not... too... late..."  
  
Now her spirit had disappeared, or it had converted into what a normal woman would have done in this sort of situation, praying that it would fool the warrior. "Wait a minute! Hold on! You can't kill me! Your ruler wants me alive!"  
  
"Don't... care..."  
  
"Of course you care, you idiot! Your very life depends upon it!" Zhu Rong pleaded, praying that her ploy worked. It was enough to loosen the grip on her hair, and she was surprised to find him sneering at her, without even much of a glint of lust in those eyes. As she freed herself from his grip, she asked, sitting on the floor of her cell. "You don't seem to like him too much... not that I don't BLAME you, but if you don't like him, why bother dealing with him?"  
  
It was opening up a conversation, something that Wei Yan hated with a heated passion. It was not the fact that he hated her, for which his feelings seemed rather neutral, but it was the fact that he could not bring himself to form the words for one. He sneered, "Not... your... concern. Mine alone."  
  
That made her laugh. "Oh, you HAVE to have a reason... why else fight for him? Do you like to just fight?"  
  
"Fight... good..." Wei Yan said with an actual smile, something that frightened her greatly. No, it wasn't the fact that he was not well kept, but the fact that he had so much pleasure in saying those simple words that it worried her. "Live only... for battle..."  
  
Zhu Rong grew curious, something that wasn't one of her good qualities as many men wished for their woman to remain silent. "Ah, a true warrior, then, eh? Well Wei Yan, I must admit that you bested me in battle, and it takes a REAL man to defeat and capture the Goddess of Fire. I think I like you."  
  
Her charm was almost to die for, and it would have worked, had it not been for the fact that Wei Yan truly did not care for her words. "Keep... fighting... much better."  
  
"Hey, what's THAT suppose to mean?"  
  
By the time she rose, he was already halfway up the stairs, and she asked, "Hey, where you going?"  
  
His reply was eerie, as if he was straining to even speak now. "Hunt... be quiet... you scare prey..."  
  
"You got some nerve, you know that?" Zhu Rong said with a spat, as she sat back down in her cell. She gave an angered sigh, before resting her chin in her hand. "To think... I've been captured by an imbecile that can hardly speak!"  
  
The guards did not reply, as they seemed completely content in just staring at the wall. She gave another sigh, trying to formulate some kind of plan to escape from this hell. She didn't have to worry too much, as she knew her husband was almost working on that. Then she remembered... that idiot couldn't do a THING without her...  
  
"I'm doomed..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was just like Wei Yan to wonder alone, so Zhuge Liang wasn't surprised when a soldier reported seeing the general walking out of the gates of their camp. He had already sent out a search party to retrieve him, but he already knew that was impossible. Though he wasn't the smartest thing in the camp, he knew how to hide himself if he wished not to be disturbed.  
  
Normally, Zhuge Liang would have let him be, but he couldn't afford the man wondering off into unknown territory. As much as he hated him, he was a valuable ally, despite how rebellious he was.   
  
So Zhuge Liang brought himself to search for the masked warrior himself, wishing to be asleep instead. But alas, it seemed that he had no other choice. He felt better, though, that the woman was in the cells and not roaming the jungle freely. He had heard much about her, knowing how quick she was with a knife.   
  
He was rather thankful that Wei Yan hadn't killed her, as he did not wish to cause anymore anger towards the Nanman king. With her captured, perhaps there was a way to free the man she held prisoner as well.   
  
Still, the very thought that Wei Yan possibly even THINKING of something like this was an insult to strategists everywhere. How could he think of anything beyond battle?  
  
Then, it dawned on Zhuge Liang, stopping his march as he tried not to laugh aloud. Was it because his disgruntled, war-loving fiend of a subordinate had an eye for the woman?  
  
Now that did make him laugh, and his soldiers gave him a look before he stopped himself. He called off the search, ordering his party to head back to the camp. There was no fear here... and he laughed, still, as he returned to the camp himself. Wei Yan with a heart for a woman?   
  
Impossible!  
  
And now he felt like a fool, bringing himself out in the dead of night to search for him! What a fool he was!  
  
He had stopped his search a few feet short of finding his prey, as Wei Yan sat upon a rock, surrounded by nothing but the cold night air. He was alone, just the way he wanted to be, and he looked towards the star less sky, as not even they would keep him company.  
  
Who needed them? He was perfectly content to just be alone now... at least he thought so.  
  
No, it wasn't that woman that made him feel so different now. It was something else, he thought, giving a grunt as he lowered his gaze from the empty skies. He knew she was married, but he did not like her, at least not in a normal sense.  
  
Just seeing her fight reminded him of someone, someone he wished to forget.   
  
If anyone could have seen him now, they wouldn't have cared to comfort him. No, no one really cared for him, he believed with a sad sigh. The ones that did died a long time ago, leaving him in the hands of this man that berated him so. He still mourned for them...  
  
"Huang Zhong..."  
  
Yes, the elder general, that one with the deadliest aim on the bow and the keenest eye for battle. Huang Zhong treated him as a friend and a pupil, almost like a son even, something that many others failed to do. The ones inferior to him feared his presence, while his superiors mocked him and looked down upon him as a primitive beast.  
  
Huang Zhong was there for him, as his speaker and friend, and the day he died was the second time in his life that he actually shed tears for another being's death. He had not cried when his lord had died, nor when his other friend, Pang Tong, had died, but Wei Yan was nowhere to be found when they buried the elder general into the ground, in fear of anyone else seeing his tears.  
  
He felt alone... a feeling he welcomed and feared at the same time.  
  
Wei Yan could very well be on his own, and he wondered to himself, as he sat alone in the starless night, why he stayed with Shu now? What was the point, he thought, without Huang Zhong nor Lord Liu Bei there? He cared nothing for the restoration of the Han, so why tag along?  
  
But such traitorous thoughts were what got him into trouble so many times. It was why many hated him, fearing that he would turn on them in battle. Perhaps he should and just get it over with, end their suspicions by ending their lives. Perhaps then he would stop this pain.  
  
'What now?' He gave a weary sigh that instantly turned into a grunt. 'What do I do?'  
  
If Huang Zhong or Pang Tong were there, then they would have gladly told him the answer. But alas, they were not, and he looked towards the heavens, if such a place truly existed. Were they laughing at him, even now, when he needed their guidance the most? "Why here?"  
  
That was the question indeed, and he lowered his gaze, feeling unworthy to even be glancing towards them right now. Perhaps, he realized now, that he was just meant to be alone, to never have a friend or a companion, to fight in this futile war to restore a false glory. That was a battle he could not win, and that was the battle within himself. 


	3. Zhuge Liang, the Sleeping Dragon

Rose Tint My World  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The only peace that came to the Shu camp was when Zhu Rong finally fell into slumber, her whining and bitching bringing her too exhausted to carry on any further. Unfortunately, by the time she laid her head to rest upon the hay, the sun had broken through the jungle's protective layers, welcoming them to the new day.  
  
Zhuge Liang brought himself out of the bed somehow, cursing his old, tired bones for putting up such a fight in the first place. Damn that Wei Yan, and damn that woman. And damn him for not ordering her to be slain on the spot!  
  
He brought himself to face the new day, and he rose an arm to shield his sensitive eyes from the blinding southern sun's rays. He remembered a time when he enjoyed the mornings, but that was when he was in his prime.  
  
Now, the famous Zhuge Liang had lived many, many seasons, seen many battles, but had yet to fight in one. He had seen the fall of the Han, and the rise of chaos. He had seen his lord die, and his son takes his place under his own advisory. And he promised that he would live the day when the Han was restored once again.  
  
And yet, he found himself trapped in this god-forsaken jungle, fighting a boring battle with a civilization of nitwits. Many times had he already defeated the Nanman King, and he released him, trying to win his trust through defeat in battle. And now this was perhaps the biggest slap in the face for him!  
  
This woman, this she-devil that actually rose to challenge him? Had she no idea who he was, or was she truly that ignorant?  
  
The very thought made him laugh. He had to admit, she was a brave one, and though it appeared her stupidity was the cause of her going off into battle then her bravery. Either way, she was just as unsuccessful as her husband was.  
  
Nevertheless, he was here to make up for Wei Yan's mistake, and as he dressed himself, he brought himself out, thankful that he still had his white fan to make a feeble attempt to cool himself off. It was early in the morning, yet the sun gave them no pity?  
  
At the sight of their lord, all present saluted, and not to his surprise he found one of his generals missing. He asked, "Has Wei Yan returned to camp yet?"  
  
One of the generals was brave enough to respond truthfully, "We're not sure, Prime Minister. He's been missing since last night."  
  
Yes, Zhuge Liang knew that much, as he was searching for him as well. He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes and shaking his head, regretting not spending the few extra hours not searching for the idiot. "When you do find him, tell him to report to my tent immediately... he should know better then to run off like this..."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
It was far too hot outside for him to stand, as he retreated back into his tent. He could tolerate poison marches and stampeding elephants, but not this merciless sun! One of the soldiers dared to stop him, as he was halfway through the opening of the tent. "Sir, what shall we do with the prisoner?"  
  
He gave a sigh, but nevertheless, answered their question, "Give her food and water; treat her like some disobedient dog. Rape her if she gives you any lip, but keep her alive. She will know that as long as we have her behind bars that she will not give us that sort of disrespect."  
  
With that being said, he retreated back into the tent before anyone could dare second guess his orders. He wasn't expecting them to take the most part of it serious, though, but he could careless. As long as that woman stayed alive for the negotiations, he couldn't care what condition she went back to her stupid husband in.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There was a barred window in the stoned building that was used as a dungeon, and Zhu Rong was lucky enough to get the scattered light from the unforgiving sun to wake her up. However, unlike Zhuge Liang, the southern humidity did not affect her at all, but it was more of the fact that she had just gotten to sleep a few hours ago.  
  
"Rotten sun... couldn't you go on vacation every once in awhile?"  
  
It only seemed to laugh at her, as the native birds gave their sweet tunes. She growled, spotting one of the green feathered fiends at her barred window, and if she wasn't saving her throwing knives for that bastard Zhuge Liang, she would have silenced its call. "Shut up will ya? Some people are trying to sleep."  
  
"Funny... nothing but a hypocrite for you to say that, lady."  
  
Zhu Rong looked towards the bars, seeing a few soldiers gather at the door. They had the nerve to gawk at her, as if she was some sort of model for them? She hissed, grabbing on of her knives but doing a good job of keeping it out of their sight. She didn't like the look on their faces... not at all...  
  
She could see one of them holding a tray full of food and water, certainly a welcoming sight for the starved woman. Laughing, Zhu Rong stood, ready to take the food and be gone with them. "Whatever... give me the food an' I'll consider being extra quiet for the rest of the day."  
  
What they did not see was her crossing her toes, as they opened the gates quickly. She was about ready to just snatch the tray from them, but one of the horny soldiers grabbed her arm, making the foolish mistake to twist it about and behind her back, causing a small gasp of pain to rise from her throat. No, it didn't really hurt, but it took her by surprise to find one of them even TOUCHING her.  
  
Did they NOT know who she was?!  
  
"Hey, what gives?!"  
  
The soldier smiled, as the other soldier holding the tray releases it from his hold as she swore she saw drool dripping from his lips. She screeched, kicking him away with brute force. "Gross! I thought you were suppose to have MANNERS around a lady!"  
  
Now one of them dared to cup his hands around her breasts, and she gave him a kick to the southern-most area. Her fierce spirit seemed to have taken over, as she fought the soldiers with only her feet, kicking them away as they closed in on her. She was not to be disgraced in such a manner, she proclaimed, screaming and bellowing. "No way, punks! Only ONE man is allowed to touch me there!"  
  
"We're only following the Prime Minister's orders!" One shouted, catching the fiery woman on her blind side and pinning her down with the help of the others. It wasn't bad enough that she was scantly dressed as it was, but they began to tear what little clothing she had left.  
  
Not once did she shed a tear, as she reached for her hidden daggers, preparing to waste these scum. There was no chance in HELL that she was going to be beaten and raped like this! "Get outta here! Get offa me!"  
  
But alas, he was too overpowered, and not even the Goddess of Fire could remove them, as they began to discuss who should go first. She had her hand on one dagger, desperate to slay at least one...  
  
They were desperate, but it was as if the clouds opened up and the Lord Himself shined upon her for the first time ever, sending her a savior from this humiliation. Her savior gave a vicious cry, one that resembled that of an enraged tiger, and she could see the bodies flying, as her beast of a savior thrashed about, acting as if they were mere ragdolls.  
  
What strength!  
  
"Get... out..."  
  
When she had the decency cover herself up and regain her torn clothing, she turned to see fleeing soldiers, a few limping and others holding various other wounds. And who else was there, standing at the door, armed only with his bare, bloody hands?  
  
"Great... I've been saved by the animal..." Zhu Rong was thankful, more towards the fact that their Prime Minister would not see her like this, but to be rescued by him, the one who had captured her in the first place? She held her leather strap up, not wishing to flash him with her lovely double feature as he slowly turned to her. "What ya gawkin' at, big boy? You lookin' for some sort of thanks?"  
  
She was so busy trying to keep her clothes together to notice his clenched fists, nor the glint in his deep black eyes. Even if she did, she probably wouldn't have cared, as she tried to tied the straps together. "What a bunch of jerks...treatin' me like that. Oh, let me guess, you scared them away to do the same, eh? Well, not without a fight."  
  
"Silence... you..." Wei Yan gave a deep growl, one that stopped her from her activities. He sounded hurt, mentally hurt. Now she noticed the change in his eyes, seeing now the deep sorrow that shone through the skull mask. "Woke me up... you did..."  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Was this actual concern in his voice? No, it simply could not be, for it any Nanman was there, they would have fallen dead from such emotions rising from her. Hearing it, Wei Yan quickly turned away, but did not move, as if to question his own thoughts right now. Momentarily forgetting about her torn straps, she rose, but he quickly backed away with a growl, not wishing to be touched. "Good grief, what's your problem? You got some sort of social disorder or somethin' like that?"  
  
Again, avoiding the woman, Wei Yan answered, "You live... stay silent..."  
  
Pushed away again, Zhu Rong shrugged, "Suit yourself... you know, I wonder about you sometimes. You're not right, not at all... why'd ya help me?"  
  
"Don't care..." Wei Yan sneered, looking away, to avoid her gaze. She never seen a guy so odd like this, as if he feared the presence of others. Her curiosity seemed to get the better of her, as she had easily forgotten that this was the man that bested her in battle and brought her here. There was just something about him that her woman's instincts could not ignore. It was not love she was feeling, but it was something other kind of love, something he was missing or he never had.  
  
She was so caught up in trying to figure him that that he was almost halfway out of the door, and she asked, "Hey, where you goin'?"  
  
He didn't even stop, as he walked up the stairs in what appeared to be a slow, lifeless android kind of walk, like a drone being called away. "Nowhere..."  
  
"Nowhere? What ya mean by that?" Her question came too late, and she gave a sigh, exasperated at her own confusion. She laughed it off, though. He was a typical man, she figured, one that never told his feelings to anyone. But still, as she tried to fix her broken strap, she could not shake this feeling of pity for him. ""What am I thinkin', thinkin' about that lug? Ha! Now... to plan my..."  
  
She was about to say escape when she noticed something. In his haste to leave, Wei Yan had left, not only the cell door open, but the door to freedom as well. If she believed in the Lord, she would have fallen to her knees and thanked him for creating one as stupid as Wei Yan, however, she vetoed the idea as she darted out of the hell hold.  
  
"This fire's not going to be contained, not even by that bastard Zhuge Liang!"  
  
Or so she thought... for she did not see Zhuge Liang and a few soldiers watching from a considerable distance. One of the soldiers grabbed his bow, ready to strike her down, but the white battle fan rose, blocking his aim. Zhuge Liang spoke with a low voice, one that meant trouble for the escaped Goddess of Fire. "Not just yet... she will not escape just yet."  
  
As the soldier sent him a questioning look, the old Prime Minister smiled, an almost evil glint in his eyes as a soldier in the watchtowers gave a cry, alarming the entire camp of the situation. Instantly he could see Wei Yan searching for his voulge, staring at him the most. "Wei Yan has been disobeying many orders lately... and I wish to test his loyalty. I'll leave him to find her, and if he releases her, then we kill him..."  
  
"What if he brings her back? We let him live?"  
  
"We'll see... but have a search party ready by midday..." Zhuge Liang ordered, and the soldiers saluted. He could already see the impressive woman running through the gates, the arrows that he had sabotaged unable to reach their running prey. He hated to sabotage his own supplies, but it was the best for the little test, seeing Wei Yan giving chase now. "Yes... personally I do hope he fails... then I can FINALLY be rid of that thorn in my side..."  
  
Now, all he had to do was wait, something that the Sleeping Dragon did well. 


	4. The Haunting Past

Rose Tint My World  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Momma! Momma! Where are you?!"  
  
Wei Yan found himself easily lost within the jungle, for once regretting giving chase to the Nanman woman. He did find it a bit odd that he was the only one that looked for her, as the other troops either declined or disappeared. He didn't care, though… he hunted his prey alone.  
  
Though he was not the smartest human in the world, Wei Yan was as vicious of a fighter as they come, one well bred for the lust for battle. No, his father did not train him, as he had died in the Yellow Turban Rebellion when he was a young boy. His mother surely did not teach him, either, as women were forbidden to fight. As a matter of fact, there was one a time where Wei Yan, the blood-crazed juggernaut, was once a normal, little boy, living a normal little life in a normal little city.  
  
Of course, at the time, he was not known as Wei Yan, but no one really knew his true name. He was just a little boy, living with his mother in a village that was so distant from all the fighting that took place during the time. That was all he could really remember now, was the small house, with a woman, short and weak, depending on him to do the chores and work around the house.   
  
Just a normal little boy...  
  
Until that day...  
  
He couldn't remember too much, except hearing the screams that rose from the villagers, hearing the sounds of metal cutting through wood and seeing the soldiers storm into the house, swords and spears at hand. He would have fought them, as useless as it was, but he was grabbed by his mother and thrown into the backrooms, hearing her frantic pleas to flee. He couldn't leave her, and the last image of his mother that was implanted in his mind, the only image he had of her now, was seeing her trying to raise a sword to challenge the soldiers, then the blades slicing through her fragile body.  
  
As he continued his trek through the jungle, he found it hard now to not think about her. He watched as the soldiers brutally killed her, and then mutilate her body, screaming, laughing as they tore her to bits and pieces.   
  
No one knew this, no one but Wei Yan. And there it was, locked within the depths of his bizarre, scattered mind, replaying over and over again like a broken record.   
  
He failed his mother; he knew that he was suppose to protect her, to help her through her illness, and now she was dead. He knew it was his fault... but back then, he did not. When the soldiers had found him, he did what any grieving child would have done. He rose the blade that his mother had tried to use before and used it against the soldiers, leaving none alive. Four soldiers had died at the hands of a twelve year old boy, and he fled in terror in fear of what he had done.  
  
He had blamed them for the death of his mother, but it was his fault! He could have easily protected her if he would have lifted the sword first. But he failed... and now she was dead because he could not protect her...  
  
Wei Yan froze, looking at the clearing he had brought himself into. Now he realized, as he was reminiscing the death of his only living relative, that he had only gotten himself even more lost than before. Nothing looked familiar, and there was no sign of that Nanman woman. However, Wei Yan did not panic. Why panic when he never particularly cared anyway?   
  
So what if the Shu never found him? Why return? He knew that if he did not return with the Nanman woman that he would have been as good as dead anyway. He knew Zhuge Liang... he wasn't smart, but he knew that the man wished only for his death.  
  
So he allowed himself to remain lost, finding a nice shade and taking a seat. What else was there for him anyway? Shu was doomed.  
  
He did not like this new emperor, nor did he like Zhuge Liang. When they could be taking care of the Wei forces in the north, their true enemies, they were wasting their time with these Nanman. Why were they even here at all, Wei Yan wondered, giving a slight growl as he felt a slight pain in the back of his arm grow. Damn gnats.  
  
Wei Yan was better off alone and lost, never to be seen by Shu forces again. He knew it would make many people very thrilled… even if it gave them the personal victory.  
  
He just didn't care anymore…  
  
Being left alone in the jungle only tore the memories, the few and most painful he had, and unfolded them from the deepest depths of his mind. He gave a snarl, cursing himself for letting them seep through. He worked so hard into forgetting them, only to have them return. He just wanted it all to stop…  
  
This wasn't the first time he was left behind by Shu… of course, back then, they weren't known as the Shu as they had no kingdom. But he remembered it well, running along the shore of the river, waving to them, begging them to stop.  
  
No one would stop for Wei Yan.  
  
As Liu Bei and his men fled from Chang Ban, they left the little boy to one of two choices… being caught by the Wei, who had killed his mother and people, or flee to the woods and die alone. And that's exactly what he had done, to escape the Wei soldiers that pursued him, he fled in terror and anger into the woods, never to be seen by Liu Bei ever again. He had entered those woods as that little boy, but he had left as a completely difference man…  
  
This Wei Yan you saw now, sitting with his head in his hands, was not the true Wei Yan. No one, not even Huang Zhong, who had found him in the woods a week after, knew what the real Wei Yan was like. All they saw was this barbarian, this raving, incoherent brute lost within the river of blood that flowed through his head, wishing only for battle, to release that inner pain. And, as Pang Tong, Huang Zhong, and Liu Bei laid dead within the earth below, no one cared to take the time to see past that image.  
  
So, once again, Wei Yan had come to the conclusion that perhaps he was ALWAYS alone. Maybe he was just meant to be this way?  
  
That's right, he thought to himself, though admitting to the fact did not relieve the pain at all. Perhaps this was for the best…  
  
Once again, he felt the stabbing pain in his arm again, but this time, he gave the insect a swat, only to realize it wasn't an insect at all. Instead, his hands had struck something smooth and thin, and if he had felt it even more before crushing it within his powerful hands, he would have felt the scales.   
  
The snake gave a final hiss before it died, and as Wei Yan threw the legless demon to the floor, the damage as already done. It didn't take a genius like Zhuge Liang to figure out that it was poisonous, as he figured it out the minute he went to stand. The jungle around him spun, and he could see how swollen his arm had become in such a short amount of time. "Damn…"  
  
There could have been something he could have done to save himself, but what was the point he figured? Things only seemed to get worse for him as he heard the slight sound of rumbling bushes and hearing the tiger's growl shortly afterwards. If the poison did not kill him, then the tiger surely would.  
  
By this time, he had lost all feeling within his arm, and his legs gave away, as the great warrior collapsed to the ground, preparing to surrender to his fate. He could see the tiger now, preparing to pounce, but he did nothing about it. The tiger missed him last time, he thought with a weak smile, and it only wished for revenge…  
  
"E-End here… end now…"  
  
This time, Huang Zhong wasn't there to save him from the hungered tiger. However, another person once, as for a second time in his life, someone had leapt in the way of the tiger and himself. Zhu Rong gave a shout, hurling a perfectly aimed dagger directly at the beast's head and slaying it instantly. "Get outta here!"  
  
Wasn't that the same thing that Huang Zhong had said when he released the arrow into the tiger's head so many years ago? Back then, he wondered why someone would ever put themselves in that sort of situation to save him?   
  
However, now was not the time to worry about that, as the last of his strength was spent to spat at the woman, who now turned to him with an indecisive look on her ivory face. "Stupid woman. Let… me… sleep…"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Gee, for someone who just saved your life, ya should be a bit more thankful!"  
  
It was already too late by the time she said that, she feared, as the poisoned warrior drifted into unconsciousness, supposing to die in his sleep. Now, as she looked down at him, she felt the annoying ping of her consciousness take over, and also perhaps the motherly side of her, as she knelt down to check him.  
  
"Still breathin'…" She was surprised by the roughness of his skin, but quickly ignored that when she saw the dead snake in the grass, grimacing. "Not for long though… how the heck did you get bitten by THAT thing? Must have been pretty dumb…"  
  
Though slow, the snake was pretty poisonous, and she was surprised that he wasn't dead yet. The roughness of his sun-worn skin must have prevented the first bite from penetrating through the flesh… lucky him.  
  
She rose, going to leave but giving him a proper salute, "Nice knowin' ya, pal, and thanks for helpin' me escape from that old geezer. I know it's kind of ironic that a warrior like you is gonna die here in the jungle, but, better then going back to that loser."  
  
Her captor and savior did not respond, and that only made the impish grin grow as she turned to run away, giving the dead tiger one last hit before going to disappear into the bushes. "Good riddance to bad rubbish… at least now I can have a clear conscience that I won't have to kill him in battle…"  
  
Once again, her conscious bit her hard in the ass, as she stopped herself, nearly tripping over her own feet as she did so. Looking back at his prone body again, her guilt only grew. This was the guy that saved her from rape earlier in the morning, and this was how she repaid him?   
  
"Nonsense! HE'S the one who got me into this!"  
  
Still, even as she told herself that, she couldn't defeat the actual woman side of her, giving into it and going to inspect the snake once again, trying to remember what the cure was. Perhaps she could just heal him and leave him for the Shu forces to find… surely that bastard Zhuge Liang would understand if he failed due to a vicious snake bite.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky that you saved me for whatever reason you did… and the fact that I'm such a nice little girl. I should have just left ya for that tiger… would have been quicker."  
  
Still, Wei Yan did not answer, his breathing raged and in short gasps now. That only fueled her on, hoping her husband would understand if she showed up a little late… 


	5. Hatred Towards the Han

Rose Tint my World  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
A/N: Please forgive me for how late this chapter, as well as BMTL, was. School as, once again, though for the last time (high school anyway), started up, so most of my time WILL be spent on my studies. The last thing I'll do is drop these ideas, however, I will probably put them on suspension, if I truly need it. School takes up much of my life, and this is my last year, so, yeah. If I do need to put the fanfics on hold, then I shall post a reminder. However, I will constantly work on them at night, and pray I get to get them to you.  
  
Argh... enough of wasting space. Onto the story...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was definitely one of those moments; you know those moments where things go from bad to worse? Well, Zhu Rong was just having one of those moments, as no sooner did she finished sucking out the poison and rubbing the little amount of herbs she could find onto the snakebite, the heavens opened and the rain began to fall, slowly, but growing stronger by the minute. Yes, it was DEFINITELY one of those days...  
  
With all her strength spent on moving the much heavier warrior and much breathe spent cursing him, she finally got Wei Yan to a safe area, away from the trees and into an abandoned animal den. She assumed it was for a bear, and rather the beast was still in there she did not care. It was hers for the time being, and she dared any creature to try to deny her a place to stay away from the thundering rain.  
  
Resting the unconscious Shu officer down in a small, makeshift bed, the mighty Amazon collapsed to the ground, utterly exhausted by her efforts. She had to tear off his armor and skulls to make him light enough for her to drag, and where that armor was right now, she could care less. She rather enjoyed looking at his fine structure, with muscles like iron and skin as tan and hard as leather. Yes, he did have a few occasional scars, but they did not surprise her in the least.   
  
"Wonder how many battles YOU survived..." she thought aloud to herself, knowing that he could not hear her to respond. That snake's poison was pretty deadly, and the process of slitting the bites vertically with her dagger and sucking the venom from him was quite challenging. Even now, she wiped away the blood, and she only hoped that he was strong enough to pull through this.  
  
Not like she cared, but she would rather have slept on an easy conscious. After all, this man DID let her go after all, even though he did capture her in the first place.  
  
She was still rather confused on why he did not kill her, and she only wondered more as she tried to observe him, to gain knowledge about this strange, disgruntled man. That was what most men had hated about her, but she could care less who hated her or not. She was curious!  
  
"Slashes along the chest and flank... guessin' that's why you're missing a few parts of your armor..."   
  
Running a hand along the scars across his bare, muscular chest, she could almost see what could have happened there, and there was the same feelings that overcame her when she spread her fingers onto the rest of the scars. They were still causing him much pain... were they new?  
  
"Well... guessin' that's why you're grumpy... that or something bein' rammed up your anal." Zhu Rong joked, resting her ear and cheek on his slow rising and falling chest. She could hear his heart beat softly, and any fear about him dying in his sleep had ceased. "Looks like you'll pull through this little incident pretty well... better consider yourself lucky I was there to save you."  
  
Of course, she expected no answer, as any other man would have tried to conceal the fact and deny it. However, Wei Yan just continued to stay in that slumberous state, not caring to return to reality anytime soon.   
  
Now, as the rain poured viciously outside the cave's entrance, the Amazon continued observing Wei Yan, her curiosity of the man growing more and more. Who was he really? What did he look like under that mask?   
  
Her first guess was that he was an ugly, mutated monster, but somehow, she did not believe this. No, to her, there was no true definition of ugly, as she saw everything as the same. And the fact that no one could have an uglier face then her husband made her think strongly that this man did not hide his face for looks.  
  
Perhaps Wei Yan looked rather dashing under that mask? Perhaps, to lure people away and to be rid of unwanted attention, maybe this beautiful, sexy warrior wore the mask as incognito, to merely FOOL everyone into thinking they knew who he was.  
  
Then the thought crumbled before she even reached out to touch the mask. That definitely wasn't it...  
  
She let her soft fingers slip onto the skull mask, flinching as if she was struck by a sudden trance by merely touching it. Now, as she withdrew her hand, she figured that he hid if face because of a battle scar, and he was ashamed to show his face as he was obviously not the victor of that 'fight.'   
  
Thunder crashed, scaring the woman out of her wits! She screamed, rising only to hit her head on the top of the cave and falling over and on top of the resting warrior. By the time she caught a hold of herself, she prepared to be thrown off, however, the man just remained asleep.  
  
"Damn... I take it you don't sleep often..."  
  
Sitting up once again, Zhu Rong went back to her pondering. She surely wasn't the smartest woman out there, as most women were forbidden to be, but she was curious. Now she was DYING to know what was behind that mask, and once again, she grasped it, feeling the same thing as before.  
  
Even her undeniable curiosity could not make her remove it, and, defeated by her own small but still there conscious, she released it and sat against the side of the wall now. Whatever the reason, he wore the mask to hide himself, and though not intelligent, she knew he wished to keep it that way.   
  
"Still..." Her curiosity was like a roller coaster, but she stayed where she was and kept her hands to herself. It was killing her NOT to know, but she didn't like fighting her conscious either. So, she stayed put, wishing for the rain to end quickly. Though, in THESE jungles, that was merely impossible...  
  
It was only a few minutes later when she actually heard Wei Yan speak, and she did not respond to it for awhile, not even sure if she heard him right. As Zhu Rong looked to him, he repeated himself, but his words were nothing but babble and the woman could not make heads or tails of what he was saying.   
  
"He must be running a fever... or learning a new language..."  
  
She moved her hand as his head tilted towards her, giving him a poke to the shoulders as she saw his eyes flutter open, revealing its usual dead glint in them. "Hey, masked boy, you alright there?"  
  
Wei Yan just gave her that dead look, and she shivered uncontrollably as his babbling stopped, his eyes once again drooping as he returned to the overwhelming slumber that called. She gave a sigh, turning back to doing nothing once again. "Go figure... suppose I should go get some food... a little rain didn't KILL anyone."  
  
Without much else said, the brave woman rose from her spot, figuring that the man would be safe being alone for a little while. Her woman instincts reminded her that a sick person would be in sure need of nourishment, and what would be better then going to the now swollen rivers and catching a few fish? Perhaps, if luck was on her side (which half the time it wasn't), she probably could have found a boar!  
  
"Yeah right. I suppose I'd be the only idiot that would be doin' this sort of crap during a storm..."  
  
Still, it gave her comfort that she had finally escaped that blasted Zhuge Liang... even though she couldn't see him and a few troops spying on her as she walked out of the caves, too concerned with finding her bearings to care to see them carefully hidden in the coves.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dreams were nothing to Wei Yan, only painful, distant memories. He could never dream, but instead, he relived his actions, relived the pain. Now he could see himself within in trunk of the tree he called his home for two weeks, hovered in a small ball, in fear the man that stood across from him.  
  
He would soon know this man as Huang Zhong, the one man that he came to truly trust after the horrible life he was put through in the woods. This man had a kind face, and he was already middle aged, his years in service was unquestionably long. But it were those kind, dark eyes that Wei Yan found trusting, and the man spoke, resting his bow at his side as he tried to reach to the frightened kid.  
  
"Come now, young one... you're safe now that ol' Huang Zhong's here!"  
  
Huang Zhong, Wei Yan thought, looking to him through the corner of his bloodshot eyes. He looked trustworthy, but the child could not make sure, only inching further into the trunk's hole to avoid him.  
  
One thing he learned about Huang Zhong was that he was a rather impatient man, even back then, but he waited out for over half a day, trying to coax the child he just rescued from a tiger to come out of his hiding place. The child, soon to be known as Wei Yan, was a fiesty little demon, as anytime the veteran would come close, he would cover his ears from the screams and shield his face from the fists and feet to block the blows.  
  
He was determined, and it was dusk when Wei Yan came out from hiding, only when Huang Zhong backed away, rising his bow and arrow into the sky and sniping a peach from the highest branch. He had tricked the kid to come out, taunting him kindly into trusting him enough for the peach.   
  
And, starved to near death, Wei Yan crawled out, allowing the man to see his injuries, injuries that he still suffered from today. A blade of a spear has torn through his back, leaving a bloody gash to decorate his walk, and a half broken arrow still stuck from his back, hindering his walk even further. Huang Zhong looked at this kid with such sympathy, giving the kid the peach and counting his fingers to make sure they were still there. He chuckled softly, as Wei Yan gnawed on the thing like a squirrel who never seen food for a year.   
  
"Poor little imp... who in their right mind would hurt such a boy so young, then strand him in the woods?! I'll have their heads when I find out who! You can bet on that, young one!"  
  
That's what he was called for about a week, when Huang Zhong practically took him in. Young One. The veteran had tried many times to ask for Wei Yan's name, but the kid did not utter a single word, only looking at him blankly and holding back tears. He did not remember his name...  
  
He only remembered shame, pain, and fear, for the loss of his mother and village. Yes, that shame was enough to silence him, almost to the point he had forgotten to talk. It wasn't too bad, that week alone with this valorous but hot-tempered man, letting him heal is external wounds and give him a place to stay, but he wished that those days with him were longer, as it was short lived.  
  
The thunder crackled outside, and Wei Yan found himself wide awake, staring around the now lit cave for a split second. His breathing was ragged, and his sudden strength gave away as his arms gave in and let him fall back onto the makeshift bed he was on.   
  
As he laid there, trying to overcome the fatigue and dizziness, Wei Yan tried to recall where he was and why he was here. He hadn't a clue where the hell he was, but, as he rose his still swollen but now bandaged arm, he could remember clearly what happened. Damn that snake, for catching him off guard!  
  
That did not matter now... the snake was dead, remembering the sensation of crushing the legless beast and ridding him of his life. He didn't now how he overcame the poison, but he gave a slight laugh, once again being cheated out of death.  
  
This time, he savior was none other then the scantly-dressed Amazon that walked through the curtain of rain, dragging along the dead bird that she cleanly killed. Wei Yan gave a grunt; how embarrassing! However, he did not utter a word as she threw the dead foul to the ground, shaking her hair viciously and splashing about. "Damn rain... who the 'ell is doin' the dancin' anyway?"  
  
Now slightly wet, the healed warrior gave a grunt, turning away from her as she realized he was awake. "Stupid woman... too loud."  
  
"Ahhhhh, you're awake!" Zhu Rong knelt next to him, seeing his curled lip and bent before his head turned. Pouting falsely, she shrugged, squeezing some of her hair in a sad attempt to dry it. "Fine then, don't thank your savior. Just means more food for me! Thought a guy like you would LIKE some good foul."  
  
"Poison..."  
  
She scoffed, begin to rip the feather's from the unfortunate bird's body. "Don't worry about that... lucky to have me, that you have! Slit your bites and sucked out ALL of the poison, so since you're complaining about it, you'll be fine."  
  
Now he laughed, and he shook his head, a smile so awkward on his masked face. "No... you cook... it poison."  
  
"Well, I've never been so insulted in my life!" Zhu Rong hissed, wanting to punch him but knowing better then to lay a hit on him. Instead, she only threw the feathers in his face, laughing when the dark-tanned warrior gave a round of sneezes. "Allergic to feathers. I can use that against ya if you make me mad enough..."  
  
That only seemed to make him angry, but the sneezes stopped him, letting her do whatever she wanted. He gave in, turning over on one side and covering his nose as the sneezes came at a convulsing force. It was a good few minutes later when he finally stopped, and he ignored the Goddess of Fire when she asked, "Ya gonna live? Sneezin' up a storm over there, and here I thought the snake would've killed ya."  
  
He said nothing, his muscles finally unlocking as he laid there, wishing for nothing more than to be alone. He hated this woman, and he hated how she got close to him like this. He hated women in general, not because he looked down upon them, as inferior beings, but because he could never understand them.  
  
Such strange things, these women. One minute, they would coax you, flattering and giggling, then the next, they were upon you like a leech. There was only one woman Wei Yan was ever close to in his life, and she was long since dead. No other woman looked at him as they would have to a normal human. No, even peasant women scoffed at his appearance, seeing his bent structure and skull mask and instantly turning, to snicker and comment as if their words meant nothing.  
  
But why care about women, he thought? He did not care rather they were in the kitchens or in the battlefield, none would like him, and he would like none.   
  
"How ya want your bird cooked?"  
  
He growled, letting that be his only answer.  
  
Annoyed, Zhu Rong grabbed a single feather, leaning over him and tickling his nose with it, letting him sneeze a few rounds before asking her question again, "Now, let me try this, an' I'll be a bit nicer this time. How do you want your bird cocked? Raw, burnt to a crisp, what?"  
  
"Not... hungry." Wei Yan spat after his sneezing fit finally ended. "No fire... too wet."  
  
Hearing her sigh, the warrior wondered as she gave him a swift, but light, kick to the rear, her sandals doing little or no damage whatsoever as she rose. "Always got to look on the bright side, don't you? And don't give me that look! It's called sarcasm..."  
  
"You strange. Don't like you... not like a lot."  
  
"I knew I should have let you die... but serves me right for being nice, eh?" Zhu Rong sneered, turning to the rare dry wood that she found within the caves earlier before he had woke up. Grabbing a rock and one of her daggers, she gave him this look as he stared at her with those lifeless eyes. "If ya gonna stay in these jungles, you must know how things go here. One, everything bows to me, the Fire Goddess, so don't expect for me to take your death threats seriously. I see you, mopin' and broodin' as if ya don't care for tomorrow. You haven't the heart to do anything, and don't lie, I can see it in your black eyes that you care nothing more about your life."  
  
Yes, she was horribly correct, and she realized that a bit too late, striking the deepest and most well hidden (until now, anyway) nerve that could possibly ever be hurt within the man. Those dark eyes, so lifeless, now only radiated deep, dark pain, but no hint of tears. No, he only cried twice in his life, and this was not to be the third. Instead, he only sighed, depression laced in his words. "Serve no more... no... purpose."  
  
Scratching the rock against her dagger, she tried to spark a flame, getting little or no success instantly. "Well, you're alive now, so obviously there is SOME reason why you still want to live. Don't believe me? I know a guy who wishes for death when I see one; many times. Bitten by a snake, nothin' serious, but they die from the depression and the will of not livin'. You Shu bastards take too much for granted, especially that Zhuge Liang. What right does HE have to barge into OUR land? Man, he has some nerve... calling us barbarians!"  
  
"Yes..." Wei Yan's voice wavered slightly, as he tried to sit up, to speak better. It was a hard task, but he did so, getting a look from the amazon as he spoke as if he was in a trance. "Clever... he is. Know... this... tricky man..."  
  
"That he is! Why, if it wasn't for you, I'd already had killed him, if he would have stood up to my face! Nobody gets passed the Goddess of Fire without getting burned!" Losing her temper, she threw the rock, letting it echo off the walls of the caves before going to sit by Wei Yan, to help him up. "Nah... he's a smart one to have others doing his dirty work. Bet he hasn't slain a man with his own bare hands in all of his life! Selfish little devil rat!"  
  
Wei Yan did not reply quickly, as he just kind of stared off, remembering seeing soldiers of his clan and of another clan tear themselves apart, all for the glory of someone else. He did not grow attached to these men, no, that would only cause more pain. More pain that he did not want. He saw soldiers die to his own hands, but he did not care for them. Though, they did not die because they wanted to...   
  
They died for the cause of something else, something that just wasn't worth fighting for. The Han was dead, and it did not take the 'half-witted' warrior such as himself to figure it out. It was known to all...   
  
"This war... worthless."  
  
That earned him a look from the woman, and she spoke softly, her voice edged with curiosity. "Tell me, then... what the heck ARE you guys fightin' for? What's so 'worthless' that the old man has to continue all this crap? Surely there was a reason one time or other, eh?"  
  
In those pain-filled orbs, Wei Yan told a sad story, one that Zhuge Liang, from where he hid, could even see. "For Han. For peasants. For Liu Bei... no honor. No pride. Just fight... to live... no reason now, just fight to live."  
  
"The Han?" Zhu Rong heard so little about the glorious Han Empire, and her curiosity only grew and grew, as she acted like a little puppy with a new playtoy. Finally, someone could explain things from outside these jungles! "You guys lookin' to restorin' the Han Empire, right? I thought it fell when those Yellow hat-wearer people started a rebellion."  
  
"Han dead... cannot save, cannot bring back. But still fight... for Han, all lost, all die. But I live." Something in those eyes sparked up, and with such new strength, Wei Yan rose to his feet, ignoring the fatigue that cursed him and the woman besides him. "Live in pain for Han! For Han, village lost! For Han, mother lost! Han dead, I keep Han dead! Han killed mother... I kill HAN!"  
  
He could not see Zhu Rong's sympathetic blue eyes, for all he saw was red coating the world around him. She could see his bright, bleeding red eyes, and as much as she feared them, she longed for them, to understand its meaning. She had seen those eyes before, and she asked, not noticing the way he trembled, "How can you do that, change your eyes like that?"  
  
Ignoring her question, Wei Yan threw his head back, giving a tormented cry, letting it echo throughout the cave and into the raining jungle, letting Zhuge Liang hear his words. "I HATE HAN! DESTROY... HAN! HAN TOOK MOTHER! HAN TOOK HUANG ZHONG!"  
  
The next thing that happened totally surprised the poor woman, and somehow, she found herself fleeing from those swinging arms. She could see the Sleeping Dragon rise from where he hide, releasing the string and letting the arrow find its way into Wei Yan's unprotected back. The beast gave a terrible cry, one mixed with pain and fury, and she screamed, preparing to catch him if he fell.   
  
No, not even a thorn-wrapped arrow could stop Wei Yan now, as he turned those demonic eyes towards his new prey, and, with or without his voulge, he rushed out of the protection of the cave, screaming the name of the ever-smiling man. "ZHUGE... LIANG! YOU HAN! I KILL HAN!"  
  
Another arrow drove itself into Wei Yan's shoulder, but not even that stopped him. Zhu Rong saw his grin, as he retreated into the bushes and deeper into the jungle, taunting the beast into a pursuit. "I knew you would betray us someday, demon, and those who betray the Han for whatever reason must perish by either my Lord's hands or mine..."  
  
"Wei Yan, don't go after him!" Zhu Rong shouted, unable to remove herself from the floor of the cave. She could see them getting further and further away, and she screamed again, throwing insults at the beast that dove into the bushes. "Idiot! He's leading you into a trap! Wei Yan!"  
  
It was too late... the hunter was out for his prey, and he could not be stopped. This moment, though, was the best for her to flee, as she could see that Zhuge Liang lost all interest in her. She could had fled, however, grabbing her daggers and Wei Yan's resting voulge, she followed without question, her blue eyes burning with lust. Lust for battle, one that the Goddess of Fire could not resist. 


	6. Zhao Yun, the Little Dragon

Rose Tint my World  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zhuge Liang never really thought twice about his actions, as he found himself avoiding the masked warrior with only a few slight complications. Tricking him was easy, but shaking him off completely was the problem. However, it didn't matter… soon they would be approaching the poison marches if his calculations were correct. He would return to camp with Wei Yan's deformed body, to tell the sad tale of his wrath leading to his ultimate doom. No one would dare question it, except for Zhao Yun perhaps, but again, that confrontation could be easily avoided.  
  
He was, after all, the greatest mind ever to rise in China. What did he have to fear?  
  
No one… not even the gaining Wei Yan, who stalked through the jungle aimlessly, relying on his mad sense alone to track down his pray. He wanted his death today, and today was to be the day where their fate was sealed, though the question of who was to live and die was only to be answered in time.  
  
Soon, Zhuge Liang thought, he would he RID of this beast, this idiot. He had told Liu Bei from the beginning that this Wei Yan would be nothing but trouble, and now he was going to do away with the traitor before he could do Shu anymore harm.  
  
He paused, taking note in the terrain and smiling. This was the area alright, and, turning around, he waited for Wei Yan now. This was it; Wei Yan the traitor would finally meet his death.  
  
"Master Zhuge Liang!"  
  
That voice caught his ear, as Zhuge Liang turned to face the aged general that rushed towards him. On the white stallion was the Little Dragon, Zhao Yun, and Zhuge Liang bowed, greeting him, "General Yun, it's good to see you."  
  
Zhao Yun… the one who served Shu for many years, who saved Liu Chan at Chang Ban, who fought with unequaled fury, skill, and power. And the one man that could ruin his plan… "Master Zhuge Liang, please reconsider this! I know what you plan to do to Wei Yan!"  
  
"It's for the good of Shu, Zhao Yun. He should have been executed from the very beginning, and I only regret that our late lord never saw things they way I did." Zhuge Liang proclaimed in a calm, cool confidence, his voice hardly heard over the thundering rain. He knew that Zhao Yun was going to cause problems to his plans, and he began to grow impatient, knowing that Wei Yan was due anytime now. "Now please step aside… I have a monster to destroy."  
  
However, the Little Dragon refused, instead stepping his horse in front of the strategist and the clearing. He rose his spear, to defy him. "All these years, you have proclaimed him to be the monster, for the fact that he was brutal on the battlefield, for his appearance, for his rebellious nature! You have proclaimed him to be the monster, and now he is! Thanks to you, he IS a monster, one that you've created!"  
  
"Step aside… there is no need to harm one such as yourself over him."  
  
"No! Master Zhuge Liang, please listen to me! You have not fought alongside him in battle! You have not been with him when he was lost in his Bloodwrath, nor were you there to see what became of him after the lust!" Zhao Yun and his horse stood there, hands spread and spear raised, to defend the still missing general. Zhuge Liang could look into his green eyes, and at that very moment, the Sleeping Dragon could not challenge that Little Dragon's glare. "You don't understand him! The two who did understand him are dead, and it was they who kept him sane, kept him with you, even though he knew you could not care for him! He doesn't need to be punished; he needs to be helped!"  
  
The rain and thunder crashed upon the jungles, but that did not stop the two's stare down. Feeling his plan begin to crumble from within, Zhuge Liang almost reconsidered his plan, to save for later, however, the beaming red eyes that stared at him past Zhao Yun and the horse caught his attention. With a sneer, he pointed, for Zhao Yun to see, "He's here for my head, Zhao Yun… there is our beast now."  
  
And, sure enough, as Zhao Yun turned to look, he could see the eyes, and when the lightning struck, he could see the outlines of the bizarre general. It was as if he was the darkness itself, and he slowly withdrew from the darkness, stepping out to be seen. Zhao Yun instantly noticed the blood and the arrow that protruded through his back, but this did not stop the raving demon. Nothing could, as he looked right past the general and aimed his deadly gaze at his enemy…  
  
"Wei Yan, calm your fury! This is all a misunderstanding!" Zhao Yun pleaded, turning his horse about and now facing him now, to challenge that glare head on. He could see his pain, and he only regretted that neither Pang Tong nor Huang Zhong was there to soothe the pain. "Please listen to me! Do not kill Master Zhuge Liang, or we will all suffer from it!"  
  
Wei Yan said nothing, but he pressed onward, ignoring him completely. He didn't care what Zhao Yun said; all he wanted was that bastard's death… but alas, it would not come, as Zhao Yun took a swipe, barely missing Wei Yan's bare chest. That stopped the beast momentarily, and Zhao Yun tried again, "Wei Yan, please, LISTEN to me! Let me help you, even if he won't!"  
  
"There's no use talking to him… now please, Zhao Yun, step aside. I do not wish for you to be killed."   
  
The Little Dragon turned to Zhuge Liang, his eyes blazing, "Kill him and you are losing one of Shu's greatest warriors! Master Zhuge, PLEASE, don't do this!"  
  
Zhuge Liang merely sneered at him, denying him his ear as he began to give the order, "Arbalist unit, prepare to open fire upon the traitor."  
  
Zhao Yun could hear the sounds of the deadly weapons loading, but Wei Yan continued his march. He grabbed the warrior, moving into dangerous territory as he grabbed the top of his hair, gripping his long wet hair and trying to stop him. He shouted, trying to talk since into him as Zhuge Liang flicked his sleeve and turned around. "Wei Yan, if you want to live, listen to me! Wei Yan!"  
  
"Don't… care!"  
  
Those were Wei Yan's last words before the arbalists attacked, and, to Zhao Yun's horror, he turned to see the line of arrows, announcing their deaths. To think, he was to die like this. He prepared for the sudden hit, for the pain, but it never came. Instead, his horse gave a wail, bucking him off and as he toppled on top of the startled Wei Yan, the white now red horse gave one final wail before falling to its side, accepting its fate as silently as he could.   
  
They were spared for now, and Zhao Yun finally regained his senses, feeling the force of the enraged Wei Yan. He was thrown off of him, and as he landed on his back, he could hear Zhuge Liang's shout as he released the arrow from its crossbow, driving, yet, another arrow into Wei Yan's body. The cry of pain was obvious, only to be blocked out by his cry of rage, and Zhao Yun shot back to his feet once again, gripping his spear and ready to intercept them. Someone HAD to stop this!  
  
When Zhu Rong entered, it was utter chaos. She spotted Zhao Yun, seeing as he immediately leapt between the two, taking the blow for the now retreating Zhuge Liang. What chaos!  
  
"It's a madhouse…" She muttered, and she felt for her last two daggers, taking quick aim to Zhao Yun's spear and Wei Yan's voulge, in a sad attempt to stop the fighting. When she released the two knives, their aim was true, and both men stopped their struggles, though only Zhao Yun turned to her. "Hey, cut it out, will ya? Aren't you guys on the same side?"  
  
Hearing her voice, Wei Yan turned is head, and that was when she noticed… his eyes, blood red with every emotion that this torn man could muster. Pain, confusion, lust, rage. All of them mixed together, staring at her, ignoring Zhuge Liang's final string of attacks.  
  
Those eyes became fixed with pain, as one final arrows implanted itself into Wei Yan's rib, and before Zhao Yun could stop him, Wei Yan turned his attention from Zhu Rong to look at the Prime Minister, giving him enough time to load the last arrow. Zhao Yun went to grab Wei Yan, but he was too late, and he gave a look of pure horror when the arrow drove itself right between the eyes, implanting itself into the mask that shielded poor Wei Yan's face. All was silent, and Zhuge Liang was gone, dropping the crossbow and disappearing into the darkness of the woods. No one went after him, as Wei Yan's mask fell in two pieces off of his face, falling to the wet floor before his body did.   
  
Now, maskless, in pain, the warrior felt as if his strength fell when his mask did, but he tried to remain strong, to at least stay on his knees. In front of his blurred, red vision, he could see that mask, torn like himself, the arrow cut in between… his face was exposed, but more importantly, his mask… his protection… was destroyed. "Mo… Mother…"  
  
"Oh God, Wei Yan don't move…" Zhao Yun immediately went to his aide, careful not to touch the wounds. He could see the thorns and barbed metal that wrapped around and driven into Wei Yan's bleeding body, and he feared he would have only made it worse if he tried to remove them.   
  
Of course, Zhao Yun had noticed the fallen mask, but he refused to look at the face, in fear of what he might see. And Zhu Rong stared, fixing her eyes upon the mask herself as she tried to hold in tears. Immediately, she tore off her small, torn cape on her back, looking at the material her husband had given to her for a second before handing it to the Shu general. "Here…"  
  
Zhao Yun merely nodded, quickly accepting it and covering Wei Yan's exposed face. If the man had spent so many years hiding his face, they dared not think that he wanted his face to be seen now… he draped it over the worn-down golden wings and his wild hair, looking like a bonnet almost. "Come on, Wei Yan… I'll get you help."  
  
The confused, wounded, and exposed general just looked at him, his eyes black and dead once again, and he spoke, his voice sounding distant in his own ears. "You… you… fri-end?"  
  
"Of course… now please, be still, and don't talk. Don't waste your energy; I'll save you, somehow…"  
  
But even as he, the Little Dragon, said this, he had his doubts, and he quickly caught the general, refusing to let his soaked, beaten body hit the ground. He could almost feel his own tears, fearing he returned too late, until he heard Zhu Rong's voice. "You're wastin' time… can ya carry him?"  
  
Zhao Yun looked at her, but not once did he question anything about her allegiance. He nodded, ignoring Wei Yan's groan but loosening his grip slightly. He stopped and pointed to the crushed mask planted in the dirt. "Could you get that, madam? It's very important to him…"  
  
"No problem… now keep quiet." Zhu Rong barked back, grabbing the mask and immediately catching her bearings as she tried to remember the quickest route to her own village. She knew the perfect person to see, someone that could quickly fix Wei Yan's injuries. However, she only feared that they wouldn't be able to make it to her in time. She gave one last look at the mask in her hands, feeling the skull and pressing it against her chest as she lead the way, making sure that Zhao Yun kept up. 'Just don't die on me, big guy…'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Why do you give him the time of day, Zhong? Just because you don't have a kid of your own doesn't mean YOU should take him in…'  
  
Words. Words… what were words, the young boy thought, overhearing these words spoken through the mouth of a general that he could not recognize. He did not care for this general, so he paid no attention to his words. Whatever he said was not important to him…  
  
A second voice responded, one that the boy from the woods recognized. Yes, he knew this voice well, a high baritone but not quite tenor, that of an old man, though the words came from the mouth of a middle-aged veteran. He knew this man, and he rose his head, to watch him, to hear him, but not understand. 'No one else will, and besides, I don't see where it's any of your business! Just because you are heartless doesn't mean that I should be!'  
  
Two weeks he lived with Huang Zhong, and still, the man did not know his name, nor did the boy know it himself. No, he just would stare blankly about when someone would ask, and he was never given a name. Perhaps he was always nameless? What was a name anyway, he thought bitterly?  
  
A name was something that he, the nameless boy from the woods, did not have.  
  
'What do you plan to do with him? He looks so weak.'  
  
Weak?  
  
'And he hasn't a brain in that skull of his… can't he speak?'  
  
Speak? The boy kept his mouth shut, knowing that no words would come out. He allowed Huang Zhong to do his talking…  
  
'Hey, now, no need to be insulting the boy!' Huang Zhong curled his fist, as he looked ready to fight the two generals. They instantly backed off, as the veteran carefully grabbed the boy and lifted him into his arms, like a child. 'If you went through half of what he did, then you would understand! Wasn't it your soldiers that attacked and plundered the village?'  
  
Oh, that thought alone brought tears, but the boy fought them off as one of the generals asked, 'Where are you taking him?'  
  
'Back to is village… hopefully, seeing his home might unlock some memories and get the boy to speak again.'  
  
Huang Zhong had a heart for the boy, as anyone could plainly see, so no one argued about his affection for the boy from that day forward. They knew better then to dare ask, and the boy was thankful to that. He was always a trouble for Huang Zhong, even later in their lives, he seemed to be nothing but trouble. But still, the veteran did not let that affect him, only barking and shouting every once and awhile, but never casting him away or striking him like others would. The boy would not have been alive had it not been for Huang Zhong.  
  
"Huang Zhong…"  
  
Wei Yan never realized he spoke the words aloud, making Zhao Yun stop dead in his tracks to look at him, to make sure he was still alive. Those two words struck fear into his heart, and Zhu Rong stopped to ask, "Why'd you stop?"  
  
"He spoke the name Huang Zhong…" Zhao Yun stated, and, seeing her blank expression, he tried to explain. "He… was a general, a Tiger General that I worked alongside with. He and Wei Yan joined Shu together, and he was like a father to him."  
  
"Where is he now, eh?" Zhu Rong asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
This is where Zhao Yun's fear was, as he answered, "Dead… and if Wei Yan is speaking to him, then I fear we might be too late for him."  
  
He received an angered look, as the Nanman Queen pressed forward. "Come on, it's only another three miles away! We can make it in time! Hurry up already!"  
  
As she stormed forward, Zhao Yun only sighed, praying aloud. "Just a little while longer, Wei Yan… please, just stay with us for a little while longer…"  
  
Wei Yan did not respond to him, as he remained lost in his flashbacks. Now he could see the ruins of his smoldering village, and he nearly cried at the sight, but he remained brave for Huang Zhong, shedding no tears and holding in his cry. His Huang Zhong was strong for him, then he should return the strength…  
  
The veteran wore an angered expression, but it was doused by sadness, 'An entire village… who can be so cruel?'  
  
No one answered, and he turned to the silent, blank child that stared at the ruined city. 'Does anything look familiar to you, young one?'  
  
The boy said nothing, only staring until recognition sparked in his cold, dark eyes. Following the boy's gaze, he spotted a house that seemed to only blend in with the others around it, and as the veteran pondered how could a building as dull as this stick out in a child's mind, the child seemed to reach for it with his dark hands. This was his home…  
  
This was good, Huang Zhong thought with a slight smile; this was progress! Something sparked in his head, and he brought himself, the child, and his fidgeting horse towards the house. Within a few steps, he had to step back, trying to hold in his vomit as the horse gave a swift snort. The smell of rotting flesh was horrible to their noses, but the child did not seem to care, as he gave a grunt through closed lips. Keeping a sleeve over his nose, Huang Zhong coughed, 'By the smell alone we might not like what we see… but if it will get you to talk again, then I'm willing to risk it…'  
  
Words! Words! Words! The child didn't care for words! Just let him inside the house already, so that he could go home! He longed to see his mother, to embrace her thin knees as she would sit and sew for him. She was so sickly, it was the only thing she could do other than to return the hug and wake each morning. He wanted to run in, tell her about this horrible nightmare, to be comforted and told to go back to his chores…  
  
He almost struggled, but soon he and Huang Zhong was within the house, and after practically breaking open the door, the veteran was appalled by the sight that laid before him. Three weeks of neglect had exposed the bodies to the dangerous heat, causing the flesh to practically boil before the worms had the time to eat it away, and now, though skeletons, the bodies of the soldiers and the poor woman were very clear to their eyes. Huang Zhong could see the stabbing pain that rose in the child's eyes, and his strength wavered as he could not contain him any further, letting him leap from his arms and make a mad dash to the corpse of his mother.  
  
Oh, how he regretted to bring him here! But now it was too late, and Huang Zhong witness the boy's pains as he grasped the bones of his mother's arms, as if to try and wake her. But the boy said nothing, no cries, no grunts. He only stared at the pile of bones with pain in his black eyes, hypnotized by the realization of his mother's death…  
  
'Poor little whelp… he didn't deserve this!' Rage built up in Huang Zhong's heart, as he crushed the skull of the closest soldier, letting the snake give a fatal cry as it died along with it. Oh, he wished he was there to save the child's mother! He would have slain his own men on the spot for doing this to an innocent's life! 'Wei bastards! That Cao Cao had no right to do this!'  
  
He could not look at the boy now, for it brought too much pain and anger, and so the veteran walked over the bodies, deciding to search around the house to give the poor child some time alone with his mother… perhaps now he could find out the child's name and relatives.  
  
The house was so small and usual for the life of peasants, so Huang Zhong automatically knew the child's class. Two rooms, one for the living room, kitchen, and dining room, and another small one for the bedroom, where he found a single bed, perhaps to fit both the father, mother, and the child. He spotted an old war helmet right next to the bed, battle worn and stained with blood, and on it's top three red feathers… that belonged to the father, who had probably served in a war of some sort. And above the bed was a wooden shelf, made for fitting a sword.  
  
The father was a general, he could tell, and he could also tell that the father never made it home after that battle. The helmet was brought to the family to tell them of his fate, and the sword should have been brought back as well, but it was missing its weapon…  
  
Now, he returned to the living room, where he spotted the child one again, still staring down at his mother's skeleton. Now he noticed the tears that freely flowed down his dark cheeks, as he held his mother's skull within his hands. Had Huang Zhong had his wits about him, he would have taken the skull away, but he couldn't find the nerves to tear it away from him… this was all he had left of her.  
  
And what could he do? The child knew his only relative, his only mother, was dead… and as the child brought the skull to his chest, he muttered his first words, the one word that brought tears to the old veteran's eyes. 'Mother…'  
  
After that moment, Huang Zhong lost reason to why he was even here at all, as he swooped up the child, not caring rather he released the skull or not. The trek home was a long and silent one, as he found no words of comfort for the still nameless child, and as night began to fall, he returned to the camp, to be questioned by a few generals who had even cared enough about the nameless child and the veteran.  
  
'So? Anything?'  
  
Huang Zhong sent them an icy glare, narrowing his eyes and ignoring them completely as he went to his tent, making sure it was the furthest away from the others. He would rather not speak with them, fearing that his words would be treacherous to Han Xian's command. So now he and the child were alone in the tent, and he sat across from him, letting him hold his mother's skull to his chest in silence. When Huang Zhong spoke, the child looked up, his eyes big with curiosity, 'Well, young one, it appears that I'm the only one here for you now… and I'll admit that I'm no good with kids. That's why I don't have a wife, you know… never thought of settling down long enough to breed one, but you'll do.'  
  
Blank eyes stared back… the child could not understand him, but he kept his eyes fixed on him. He wanted to understand! That alone made the veteran continued, smiling to cover the overbearing cloud of depression over their tent. 'Now, you'll need to know my name; it's Huang Zhong! You call me that, okay?'  
  
Again, the blank eyes stared, but he gave a tilt of his head, and a blink. And he open his mouth, as if to speak the name, but no words formed, so he closed them again. Progress!  
  
'Now, we need a name for you… in time you'll know mine and I will know yours, okay? Now… what's a good name for a little one like yourself? Let's see… nothing with Huang on it! Don't want to curse you into my family name.'  
  
Enough words, the child thought, looking at his mother's skull and giving a inaudible sigh… what was a name anyway? He didn't care; he wanted his mother. He brought the skull to his cheek, to nuzzle it, as Huang Zhong spurted out names.  
  
'Hm… perhaps Wang Fu… no, I know a guy named that already… brainless oaf! Nothing with the words Dong Zhuo in it either! Disgrace to all Dongs and Zhuos in our land! Qiao is too sissy…'  
  
As the man spoke more names, the child did something rather strange with the skull, and by the time Huang Zhong had noticed, his words fell to the ground, lifeless, as he stared at the eyes of the child that looked up at him now. He had placed the skull over his face, to hide his dark-skinned features, and only his bottom jaw and eyes could be seen through the protective shell.   
  
What stared at him almost frightened him, and, had Huang Zhong had the nerves, he would have taken the skull off immediately. However, even as he went to reach for it, to do so, all his strength seemed to die away, and his natural courage that he once had in the battle field was useless to him now for the first time. No sword, spear, or war horse could leave him as useless as the sight of the child with this odd mask…  
  
And still, Huang Zhong could come up with no name… 


	7. Free to Shed Tears

Rose Tint my World  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sw...Sweetheart!"  
  
The arrival of Zhu Rong and the two Shu officers were known throughout the village, as the great Nanman King himself came thundering through the thicket to greet her. She was within his strong, mighty arms in a heartbeat, sputtering as he held her within that bear hug of his. It felt so good to be home...  
  
"Sweetheart, you're alive! I was just about to send an army to get you!"  
  
Struggling for air, but not wanting to hurt his feelings, the woman gasped sarcastically, "Yeah right! And where is this army, eh?"  
  
Meng Huo, her husband and the Nanman King, finally put her down, receiving a playful jab to the gut for it. He would have let her hit him all night if it made her happy, just as long as she was safe and home. Finally, he looked back his wife, to see the two generals, one clad in green armor and the other draped over his shoulders. Instantly, he curled his fists, ready to charge them, "YOU!"  
  
Before he could even move, his wife stood in his way, as she stomped a foot down on his own, stopping in dead in his tracks. "Knock it off! These two men helped me escape!"  
  
Zhao Yun remained silent, allowing the Nanman Queen do the talking for them. Oddly enough, even though he was within dangerous territory, he felt safe here, as long as this woman was there. The King looked at him for a second, before asking, "But weren't they the ones who caught you?"  
  
"Would ya shut up and listen?" He was given another blow, and as Zhu Rong calmed down, she pointed to Zhao Yun, then to Wei Yan. "These two men helped me escape from that Zhuge Liang, and he got injured in the process. Now, you be good and let me take them to Suishi Shu, okay? I'll tell ya everythin' after that okay?"  
  
"That witchdoctor? Whatever you say, sweetheart..."  
  
It was with great relief that Zhu Rong and the two Shu generals were allowed to leave the king, who began to call for preparations for a feast in honor of her safe return. She sighed; she didn't care too much really... not until she was sure that the one who captured and freed her was safe from death's grip. Somehow, as she and Zhao Yun ignored the looks from the Nanman, she felt distant from her own people...  
  
'Don't let it get to you... they'll only be here a little while,' she told herself with a nod, as they finally arrived to the small hut in the coolest part of the village. It wasn't much to look at, Zhao Yun had to admit, however, he made no verbal comment, hoping that whatever witchdoctor that was here could help more than just the physical wounds. Zhu Rong stopped and turned to him, "Stay put..."  
  
He only nodded, watching her go through the drapes of the entrance and disappear into the witchdoctor's home. Wei Yan grew heavy on his tired shoulders, but still, he did not complain. He scooted him up, though, to get a better grip, and he heard Wei Yan's low grunt. As painful as it sounded, it was a relief to hear it...  
  
"Just hang on, Wei Yan. Just a little bit longer, okay?"  
  
Wei Yan could not respond to his words of encouragement, and finally Zhu Rong returned with instant orders, "Give him to me... she'll only allow myself and the injured inside."  
  
Eyeing her, Zhao Yun questioned, "He's heavy... no offense to you by asking, but are you sure you can handle it?"  
  
"I dragged his ass into the cave; I can drag his ass now." She said with an icy glare, and she received no further argument from the general, as he handed him off to her. She could hardly hold him up, but she managed, careful not to touch his tender spots. Looking to Zhao Yun, she pointed with her head. "Stay out here... and pay no attention to what she says, okay? I'll come back with news."  
  
Zhao Yun only nodded, backing off as the Nanman Queen half carried, half-dragged Wei Yan into the hut. Only now did he find it odd that he was even here... had this happened a few years before, he probably would have never allowed himself to live for another second. However, things had changed. He only hoped for the best, even if it meant to go against the great strategist himself.  
  
Was he himself a traitor to Shu, Zhao Yun thought morbidly. So many years of defending Liu Bei with his life to be brought to this, a traitor for having the life of one of his own generals spared. Why did he save him anyway?  
  
Zhao Yun shook his head, not wanting to even think about it. He didn't want to think that he was now Shu's enemy, Zhuge Liang's enemy. He knew what happened to Zhuge Liang's enemies...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The scents that Wei Yan woke up to was intoxicating, and it came to the point that he didn't even know if he was awake or not. It was dark, the only color he could see other than black was the green and violet haze that lingered above him, and it was that haze that gave the sweet scent to his nose. He was rather thankful to it though... it took his mind off of the pain of the arrows and the painful memories that tried to unfold in the back of his mind.  
  
"How is he, Doc?"  
  
That voice... Wei Yan looked in the direction of it, but a firm hand forced him to look elsewhere. He did not fight the hand, and he only obeyed as another voice answered it, an old, delicate voice. "The arrows pose no threat... the arrows killing him would have been a relief than anything."  
  
The first voice was Zhu Rong's, Wei Yan could tell, but he had no clue who the second voice was. Once again, he tried to look, but the same hand refused. So, once again, he was staring at the black, violet, and green ceiling, as his eyes began to focus. So, he was not dead...  
  
"No poison in these arrows... but there is some poison residue left from a past attack, snake bite perhaps..."  
  
Zhu Rong boasted, resting a hand on Wei Yan's thigh. "Yeah, but don't worry about that! I took care o' him real good. Sucked it out myself."  
  
"Good girl..." The voice came in a laugh, and a hand waved over his face. It was a crinkle old hand of a woman, with long white nails to contrast the pure darkness of her skin. She had dark skin, just like himself, but he didn't care. This hand was all he could see of the Witchdoctor Suishi Shu, the one that brought him back to life. That hand rested gently on his forehead and face, and that was when Wei Yan realized that he was now mask less... "The man's awake... but only in body. His mind is not all here..."  
  
Did she just insult him?! If Wei Yan was in his right mind, he would have instantly searched for his voulge and slayed her, however, his body would not move. He tried to look at her face, but only a hand laid in his view. "Dark skin... but he is no Nanman. Where did you find him?"  
  
"Long story actually... one that I'm too lazy to tell right now." Zhu Rong admitted, her voice heavenly to Wei Yan's ears in comparison to the old Witchdoctor's. That old woman's voice hurt his sensitive ears so much... he hoped she would shut up soon. That or Zhu Rong could just keep on talking, though that would get annoying after awhile too. "You see, he was the guy that captured me and brought me to the Shu camp-"  
  
"Him?!"  
  
There was mirth in that voice, and once again, Wei Yan tried to turn his head to face the woman but was declined. "Yeah, he looks like a warrior don't he? None too bright, but his fight makes up for it. He's brave to mess with me, I'll give him that!"  
  
Was this the same woman?  
  
"So, tell me, if he's the one that captured you, why did you save him?" the old Witchdoctor asked, and from Wei Yan's observation alone, he could almost see the sly grin that came across her toothless mouth. "Could it be that he captured something else as well?"  
  
That brought an immediate response from the Fire Goddess. "Hey, now what's that suppose to mean? I'm not like that; when I find a man I stick with him, you got that old hag?"  
  
Something touched his face again, and he twitched, realizing it was the old woman's hand. "Oh? Then can I have him? I could use a strong, hefty man to do my chores for me."  
  
"That's disgusting... but if it'll stop with your ridiculous accusations I'll tell you why I saved him. That Zhuge Liang is why I saved him; HE did this to him, and I figured he was only obeying orders when he brought me in." Zhu Rong lied; Wei Yan knew it. He remembered the day he brought her into the camp all too well. Zhuge Liang struck him and berated him for it. Why would she lie for him? "After some sick soldiers tried to rape me, this guy saved me and let me go... but that Zhuge Liang ordered him to pursue and the idiot got himself lost and got bitten by a snake."  
  
"Interesting story... you'll have to tell it to me in detail later, but continue..."  
  
The bed shifted, and Wei Yan figured that Zhu Rong was sitting with her back turned to him and the witchdoctor. How could he tell? His hand rested right next to her rear, and he fought temptation as she continued explaining. "The guy was helpless, so I decided to help him out and save him. You know, to be even? Anyway, that was when that bastard attacked and he shot him good with that damned crossbow of his. Luckily for him, some other dude came in and we got him here..."  
  
"But if you already paid him back for when he was bitten by the snake, then why did you save him twice?" The witchdoctor asked, something that Wei Yan himself wanted to know.  
  
"Because... the other guy asked me to and I couldn't say no, okay?"  
  
It was a lie, to cover her real intentions, but Wei Yan did not know it. He never understood why people would lie to one another, or speak sarcastically. Too confusing for him; too many words to care about. However, the witchdoctor took the hint and pressed the issue no further. "Well, depending on his will, he might be up and about within the day."  
  
Zhu Rong looked back at her, a curious look upon her face. "His will?"  
  
"Yes... you see, if he wants to live and be okay, he'll be up and about before the day is through. However, by the way he's lingering in and out of consciousness, he doesn't seem to wake to do much of anything." The witchdoctor explained, turning away to get some herbs. "He's a troubled man... see if you can talk to the gentleman outside my hut as to why he is what he is."  
  
What choice did she have? The cot moved, and Zhu Rong was gone, leaving Wei Yan alone with the odd woman. What consciousness he had now began to fade away, and once again, he found himself in the blissful slumber that welcomed him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zhao Yun could not help but overhear everything that went on inside, and he was greatly relieved when Zhu Rong returned and told him of the news. He could see how troubled she was because of her bright blue eyes, but he tried not to pay any attention to it as he thanked her, "Madam, thank you so very much for helping him... I am in your debt."  
  
"Save it for later, whoever you are." Zhu Rong snapped, crossing her arms and looking him over. Quite a man, she thought with a hint of a grin, but she held it down. She may have been devoted to her husband, but looking but not touching was okay. "Look, don't go spreading rumors around; it hurts my reputation."  
  
'Prideful...' Zhao Yun thought, but nevertheless, he nodded. "My name is Zhao Yun, mada-"  
  
She tugged his pony tail, "And don't call me that; it makes me feel old."  
  
"Than what shall I call you?"  
  
"By my name, Zhu Rong. Or Lady Zhu Rong... just not madam..." She replied, releasing the pony tail and circling him once again, making sure his eyes were upon her the whole time. She didn't want a chance of a spy, and she would rather his eyes on her than wondering about. "So, Zhao Yun, why are you here?"  
  
"Ma- I mean, my lady? I am here to help my comrade in arms." Zhao Yun replied, and he guessed his answer wasn't the one she was looking for as she gave a disappointed look. This woman was too strange for him... "Where you looking for another answer besides the truth?"  
  
Raising her bottom lip, she gave a smug look, then replied, "The old witchdoctor says he'll be fine depending on his will to live. You've known this guy for awhile; what do you think of it?"  
  
Zhao Yun gave his reply, "Though... I've worked with him for many years, I can't say that I know him well enough to actually know much about him other than that he was like a son to my late fellow Tiger General Huang Zhong and that our Prime Minister does not care much for him."  
  
"How many years have you worked with him?"  
  
"Well over twenty..."  
  
The look she gave was priceless, and after a long silence, she asked, "And... that's all you know about him?"  
  
He gave a rather bashful look, making her regret the day she married. "I'm afraid so... the only one that knows much about him is Huang Zhong, and as I told you earlier, he died a few years ago..."  
  
"Great, a guy who's been serving with you for twenty years and you know nothing of him..."  
  
Her sarcasm left much to be desired, and Zhao Yun let his eyes wonder, just to make sure that no one could hear or see them. He spoke lowly, "I remember what Huang Zhong told me when I asked about him once... he told me that the 'boy' was found in the woods with no sense of identity and scars beyond belief, from an attack on a village. The northern nation, Wei, had attacked the village; a unit broke from one of the generals and attacked and plundered, killing everyone but the boy that escaped..."  
  
Zhu Rong swore that she could almost envision the events happening if she closed her eyes, and Zhao Yun continued, his voice even softer. "I've never told this to Huang Zhong, in fear of him attacking me, so I lied when he asked me. We, we being my lord, his brother Guan Yu, the prime minister Zhuge Liang, and myself, were aboard the boats to flee from Cao Cao's army, we caught sight of a boy along the banks, full of wounds and crying for us to stop. Liu Bei began to give out the order, but Zhuge Liang opposed... he said the boy could not be saved, that risking the life of our lord and his two finest generals wasn't worth saving him. Guan Yu offered to take Red Hare and swim back, but again, he was declined."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I had offered, but my lord declined me. I had just returned from saving his own son... he said he couldn't risk losing me, even though he didn't want to forsake the child. The last I saw of that boy, he was limping away into the near by woods, fleeing from some Wei soldiers..."  
  
Zhu Rong bit her thumb, looking down at her feet to avoid his eyes as she now asked, "That boy was him, wasn't it?"  
  
Nodding, Zhao Yun growled, berating himself, "Had I known it was him, I would have stolen Red Hare to retrieve him..."  
  
"But you didn't... when did you realize that was him?"  
  
"The day he walked into the camps after joining us with Huang Zhong. I could not see his face, but the minute he entered the tent, I could see the boy once again, but I dared not say anything." Zhao Yun replied. "I do not know if either Zhuge Liang, my lord Liu Bei, or Guan Yu realized it was him, but I knew."  
  
He turned away, exhaling a sad sigh, "If only I knew..."  
  
Feeling a hand touch his shoulder, he turned around, receiving a harsh slap to the face. As he recoiled, the Fire Goddess sneered, "That's for NOT knowing... and this one is for you to get over it."  
  
"But my lady-"  
  
She was true to her words, laying another one on the other cheek. It had no effect to the Little Dragon, but it was not meant to. Now she glared at him with her bright blue eyes, lighting them with fire as she spoke, "Now, tell me, his will... what do you think?"  
  
Rubbing his cheeks, Zhao Yun shrugged politely, "I can't say... he's as predictable as he is unpredictable. He confused me too much, so I never hung around him, though now I wish I did."  
  
"Hey, don't make me slap you for a third time..."  
  
"I see why men fear you... you remind me of my late lord's third wife."  
  
A glare... "Was that an insult or a compliment."  
  
He grinned, "It's whatever you take it as, my lady. Your will is something that many men lack. You remind me a little of the Wei Yan I know, or knew... no, he never spoke half as much as you, but his will is strong to whatever he wants it to be."  
  
"Oy... now that was an insult. But you meant it well, so I'll spare you for now." Zhu Rong gave a long sigh, looking to the sky and resting her hands on her hips. "Well, to be quite honest, I hope he makes it..."  
  
"Why?" Zhao Yun asked, following her gaze to the new morning sky.  
  
When she answered, Zhao Yun laughed, "Because, my husband's going to think it's weird that I came home with two men... he's going to start wondering exactly WHAT I've been doing at your camp..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The mist that lingered above him and the hand that hovered were the only things that welcomed Wei Yan as he opened his eyes once again. His body seemed numbed from the drugs that this witchdoctor gave him, so, for once, he could lay straight with no pain at all. He felt nothing, and, tried as he might, he could not move his limbs, not even as strong as he was.  
  
Relief swept over him; at least there was no pain. If no one was there for him, at least pain was there. It gave him reminders of his past and kept him knowing that he was still alive, in spite of what injuries he had dealt with before. It gave him hope, in a way that he almost welcomed the pain. If he had survived this far, then perhaps nothing could kill him!  
  
"Wei Yan... that is not your original name..." the witchdoctor said, her hand wavering ever so slightly and the laced bands around her wrist catching Wei Yan's attention. So beautiful were the colors, and he was distracted from what the other hand was doing. "No, a name given to you by the ones that took you in after the attack, correct?"  
  
No words would form, but he did not need to answer her, for she already knew it. She waved her hand over his maskless face once more, as if to try and gently pry the information from his head. "Not much is there now, memories of war, violence, hatred... you're no innocent in the field of battle."  
  
How could one be innocent in this day and age? This was war, and someone had to stand and fight. However, now, as he laid there, motionless and hypnotized by that dancing hand, Wei Yan wondered why he even set foot into the battlefield now. He first did it, to join along with Huang Zhong, to prove that the old man didn't pick up a failure in those woods. At first he wanted approval, but after awhile, it became his way of life.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Why, Wei Yan thought, giving the woman a blank stare, not realizing she had practically read his mind. Why not? In battle, he could raise his voulge and slay a man standing apart from him, not caring who he was or why he rose his sword against him. It was where he released himself, released the anger and inflict the pain that he himself felt so much in his life. It was the one place he belonged, the one place that he felt above all others. The battlefield was his refuge... his home, his escape...  
  
That made the woman laugh, "Escape from who?"  
  
"Zhuge... Liang..." Wei Yan choked the words with venom, clenching his teeth but not budging an inch. Yes, to escape that man's constant ridicule, his cruel words, his mocking smile. He hated this man with a passion; from the first time he saw him, he knew that this was to be his rival, his enemy. Again, he spoke the name with such venom that it hurt him to even mutter the words. "Zhuge Liang..."  
  
She saw him wince, and as her fingers traced his face, his pain went away for a few seconds. "Hush now... the man that you loathe shall no longer cause you pain. You... should forget him."  
  
How could one do that, Wei Yan thought, tears beginning to force their way through his now closed eyelids. No, he stopped himself, desperately holding back the tears, though the witchdoctor could already see the pure pain in his eyes. He was fighting down memories, but she could not let that happen, not just yet. "But why are you like this? What has transformed a man into this blood-crazed warrior I see before me?"  
  
Wei Yan didn't have to tell her his story; she could see it through her own eyes now. As strange as it seemed, it was as if she was in his mind now, watching the memories as if it were her own. Wei Yan wouldn't have mind if he wasn't forced to sit through them again, and he gave a grunt. "Stop..."  
  
But they did not... in a flash, he could see himself raising the sword, just as he would have raised a garden tool to work on the pathetic looking field that he had shared with a few nameless neighbors. He sliced through the soldiers, just as they had done to his mother, and he left none alive. Again, he begged. "Stop..."  
  
Running along the bank, waving, crying to the men on the boats to come for him. He begged for them to stop, but the most they did was look back at him with sympathetic eyes, as if they wished to do so but could not bring themselves to do it. However, only now did he recognize those men, seeing them through new eyes and he whispered softly, "Stop..."  
  
But no one did. Not Liu Bei! Not Guan Yu! Not even Zhao Yun! Why? Why had they not stopped for him? Oh, he knew why Zhuge Liang would not stop, as he swore he could see that man almost grinning, to mock him. He was the reason they did not stop...  
  
"Zhuge Liang! Zhuge-"  
  
The witchdoctor, whose other hand stroked his own to calm him into silence, hushed him. "Silence."  
  
And he obeyed, as more memories returned to him, seeing himself under Huang Zhong's watch, following the man as if he were his own father. He was as silent as a newborn, walking around in his odd stance, only doing what the veteran told him to do. He trained with him, joined in with whatever activities as he could with this man to avoid anyone else. He was mocked, ridiculed, spat upon by others, but not this man. Not Huang Zhong...  
  
"Where is this man now?" The witchdoctor asked, forcing the memory out of the general's mind. "Dead..."  
  
Yes, he was dead. Wei Yan was the first to hear the news, but he was the last one there. He couldn't remember the details, but he knew enough to know that Liu Bei had raged war against Wu for the deaths of his brothers. To be honest, Wei Yan could not care; let those two die. They never cared for him, and he could not care back, especially Guan Yu. However, being stationed in a place away from the war bothered Wei Yan... how he wished for a fight!  
  
Then the news came about Huang Zhong running off into battle, and, dropping his post, Wei Yan went to join him, ignoring Zhuge Liang's warning as he mounted his black steed and rushed towards Yi Ling. But he was too late... by the time he had arrived, the one man he cared for, the one man that treated him as a human being, was dead.  
  
Oh, the image alone was horrible. He could see the man laying there, blood finally showing signs of stopping from his arrow wound, his face almost peaceful. He had gone down fighting, and that was one thing that Wei Yan knew the man wanted. 'My days are numbered, Wei Yan...'  
  
The general stopped from what he was doing, to look up at the old warrior. He remembered him telling him this on a spring night, just a few nights before Zhuge Liang stationed Wei Yan to guard the Hanzhong district. He could see Huang Zhong looking towards the heavens, giving a rather defiant look to counter Wei Yan's look of confusion. He repeated himself, 'My days are numbered, Wei Yan...'  
  
Huang Zhong would never say that, Wei Yan thought, and he would have given a grin if he could cover up the doubt of it being a joke. Was he serious?  
  
'I want peace as much as the next person, but... if there is one thing I want, it's to die on the battlefield.' Huang Zhong told him, looking down at Wei Yan with an odd sparkle in his eyes, as if to deny his age. 'I never really feared anything in my life, but now I do. I fear dying as an old man and not as a general should die.'  
  
Oh, how Wei Yan wished he could have come up with words back then! Back then, he figured Huang Zhong was messing with him, joking about death. Huang Zhong couldn't die... to Wei Yan, he was someone that COULDN'T die!  
  
But he was, and in front of Liu Bei, he did something that no one but Huang Zhong had seen before. He held Huang Zhong within his lap, bringing the old man's head to his chest and holding him within an embrace. And through the mask came his tears, so obvious to be seen on his dark face in the morning light. No one but Huang Zhong had ever seen him cry before, but now he did, trying so hard to hold them back but failing miserably. Huang Zhong was dead... and no one could comfort him.  
  
And now, to his horror, he could feel his tears streaming down his dirty face now. These memories hurt so much, and, as much as he tried, they could not stop now. What was this woman doing to him?! He forced his arms up, gripping her by the throat and throwing her away from him by pure instincts alone. "STOP!"  
  
Against the medicine, against the very will of nature, he rose from the bed, raising to his feet and glaring at the odd Nanman woman now as she backed away. Pain shot throughout his body the moment he stood up straight, but he did not cry out in pain. He held it down as he went to attack her, "STOP!!!"  
  
Immediately, Zhao Yun was there to stop him, making the mistake of gripping him by the waist and holding him down. Now the man cried out, and he turned his fury upon Zhao Yun, his words jumbled together in a mess that no one could possibly translate. Even the Little Dragon had trouble defending himself, as he tried to calm his fellow comrade down. "Wei Yan! Wei Yan! Stop this!"  
  
"You not stopped... you never stopped!" Wei Yan shouted back, his unmasked face twisted with fury. Zhao Yun could not help but look at him now, seeing no battle scars, no deformed skin or features, but the face of a man, normal yet unique in its own way. "No one stopped... for Wei Yan!"  
  
"Wei Yan, please, try to understand!" Zhao Yun pleaded, trying to overpower the man to calm him down. Now, more than ever, he wished that Huang Zhong was here. "Back then we could not stop! Countless pleas were given to return to shore to retrieve you by Guan Yu and I, but we were denied... Wei Yan, please... forgive me!"  
  
However, Wei Yan struck him, and a fight between the two broke out, as the old witchdoctor fled from her tent in fear. Zhao Yun did not wish for this, but he fought back, to defend himself from the man's blind rage. Huang Zhong was not there to stop him, but it didn't matter now! This had to stop!  
  
Throwing him against the table and shattering whatever concoctions the old woman was working on in an instant, Zhao Yun tried to control him, but to no avail. His strength alone could not help him now, as Wei Yan overpowered him, driving his legs into his gut and sending him over and onto the floor. "I forgive... none! Why?!"  
  
That was a question that Zhao Yun could not answer, but luckily for him, Zhu Rong jumped in between the two, gripping a new set of daggers as Wei Yan spun to face her. Their eyes locked momentarily, and she spoke firm, "Hold it big guy... no need to be letting out that anger on your fellow man, especially if he helped save your life."  
  
"He left me... all... left me!"  
  
He moved closer, but she reeled back her hand, freezing him as she wore a determined look. "But... he did not leave you to die a few hours ago. Nor will he leave you now..."  
  
It was like staring a rapid beast to the face, standing between him and his prey, and Zhu Rong had to admit that she never felt so terrified in her life. To see his rage, his pain and anger, his sorrow, all trapped within his dark black eyes. She could feel his pain, as if it was a part of her now, but she tried to hold back her own cry, to keep her brave appearance in front of him. If she had to be strong, then it would be for him.  
  
And Wei Yan stopped, restraining the anger within him and taken a few steps back, as if afraid of her now. He could not see the look of sorrow on Zhao Yun's face, nor see the witch doctor trying to flee behind the woman. All he saw was her cold yet blazing blue eyes and glossy blonde hair... his mother once had blonde hair, and she wore that same look on her face before the men had slayed her...  
  
She did this to protect him...  
  
Even now he could hear her fatal cry piercing through his ears, and he brought his hands to cover them, uttering only a whimper. In an instant, the raging beast was on his knees, grasping his head, and he cried out, "MOTHER!"  
  
And now he could almost feel her warm, loving hands, caressing his scarred, weary shoulders, holding him in an embrace that she and only she could hold. But when he rose his gaze, it was not his mother who held him, but Zhu Rong, and he could see the crystal tears that streamed down her face. Had her husband or brother had been there, they would have fainted from the shock... these were the first tears in her life that she had shed. And there they were, dancing in her fiery blue eyes and trailing down her rosy cheeks. "She's gone, big guy... but you're not alone, you got that? You never were alone... nor will you ever be again. You understand me, knucklehead?"  
  
For the first time in his life, another woman touched Wei Yan, and he welcomed it, as all he could do was nod. It hurt too much to utter a word or cry, and he rested his weary head onto her chest, finding comfort in her soft, gentle skin. He could not care if anyone watched them, but as he rose his hands, to see if he could return the hug that he would give to his mother so many years ago, he smiled. Though aged and much more well built than his childhood, he could hold her the very same...  
  
And how he missed that loving embrace... so many painful years of neglecting it, of forgetting the warmth it brought to his body, heart and soul. He had loved Huang Zhong like a father, but he could never hold him like this, like he would have with his mother. And no other woman dared venture towards him or open themselves up to him to offer him the comfort that their hugs brought. This was all he wanted... was another woman's embrace, warmth, and love.  
  
So, as he held her, he gave a deep, long moan, and she allowed his tears to dampen her chest and clothes, only holding him closer to her as if to try to squeeze all the years of pain out of him. She cried too, but nothing could match the velocity of the tears or moaning sobs that the warrior had done.  
  
And Zhao Yun watched, hardly able to hold back his own tears... he gave a sad sigh, to see anyone brought to this. 'Oh... Wei Yan... if I had only known...'  
  
He turned his gaze away, unable to stand it, as he muttered to himself. 'Master Zhuge Liang... if only you could see this, then you would be in tears too...' 


	8. The Fork in the Road

Rose Tint my World  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A single day and a night had passed, yet it seemed like a lifetime for Zhao Yun. He could no longer stay within the Nanman's land, as he knew he was not welcomed there. They were still at war, and soon he would have to return to Zhuge Liang, to explain his behavior and his reasons for sparing his fellow general. Oddly enough, the man was silent, and this greatly concerned Zhao Yun. When Zhuge Liang was silent, he was scheming, and an attack from the Shu forces was inevitable.  
  
The seasoned warrior looked to the sunrise, surprised to find out that he had not slept a wink since Wei Yan's breakdown. Tried as he might, he could not bring himself to close his eyes, for memories would surface and would not allow it. He could not help but dwell on the past, to know that he could have prevented all of this from ever happening if he had just disobeyed his lord's and Zhuge Liang's order.  
  
Still, he knew that dwelling on it would not help, and the general gave a sigh, running a hand through his black and silver hair. This was not good at all… what to do with Wei Yan?  
  
It seemed, though, that the answer to that question was answered quickly by the Nanman queen, as she already made the decision. It seemed that Wei Yan, though not born of the Nanman tribe, was now one of them… at least so says the queen.  
  
It was nice to think that Wei Yan had someone looking over him now, but Zhao Yun could not share the happiness. He did not belong here… but then again, he could not easily be welcomed back among Shu's ranks.  
  
Speaking of Wei Yan…  
  
Now Zhao Yun himself lingering outside of the tent, looking in through the small entrance and seeing the sight for himself. Still unmasked, the general was curled into a ball, sleeping like a child and wrapped in an old fur coat that was given to him by the Nanman king himself. Zhao Yun never saw him sleep before, as the thought never really came to his mind, but now… he was at peace, and an indescribable noise rose from his throat as he burrowed deeper into the blankets.   
  
To think; he's worked with this man for many, many years, but only now did he truly know him, and Zhao Yun gave a sad smile. He was never truly happy until he came here… perhaps he was meant to be here. Perhaps Fate conspired to arrange all of this, to bring Wei Yan to a place that he felt at home, away from wars and pain.  
  
'But…' Zhao Yun's teal eyes narrowed, as he turned away from the tent, to look at the village. 'It will not be long before Prime Minister decides to attack here, and… will Wei Yan rise to fight against us?'  
  
The mere thought of being on the opposite side of the battlefield with him was enough for Zhao Yun to make his decision. Despite the cost, Wei Yan had to return to Shu…   
  
Quietly, Zhao Yun entered the tent, clamping his mouth shut and ranging his breathing as to not wake the man. He could see the shattered skull that once covered his face resting at the table near the bed, and, loosening his chestplate, he grabbed the mask, placing it where he once placed the infant Liu Shan.   
  
Before he could even get it there, a hand grasped his own and forced the mask out of his hands. He looked to see Zhu Rong's fiery blue eyes, and her whisper was harsh, not wanting to wake the sleeping general. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"My lady…" Zhao Yun's voice was equally quiet. When she snatched the mask from his hands, he was surprised that she did not place it back where it was. Instead, she kept it for herself, as he tried to explain. "My lady, Wei Yan does not belong here… I must take him back to our kingdom."  
  
The look in her eyes was frightening enough, however, she showed no sign of striking him. "Why should he go back to a place that doesn't welcome him? You Riverland people cause him nothing but pain, and I WON'T let him go back to that!"  
  
"But he is not of the Nanman tribe…"  
  
"And he is not one of you either, then…" Zhu Rong countered, her grip on the mask tightening. She wore a look that a mother would have worn to protect her love, as if Zhao Yun was trying to take her own son away.   
  
Still, as admiring as it was to see her concern, Zhao Yun had to argue, not realizing their voices were gradually getting louder and louder. "What can you offer him here?"  
  
She seemed taken back by that comment, but nevertheless, she responded. Her eyes were something to adore at that moment, and her smile seemed genuine. "I… we… can offer him a home where he feels welcomed, a place where he can escape from his past and live a new life, away from war, away from the misery he once knew. Perhaps here he can live a normal, simple life…"  
  
Zhao Yun seemed ready to argue more, however, he heard a weak voice from behind him, and he turned around, to see Wei Yan's eyes were open. He was awake. "Wei Yan… did we wake you up?"  
  
He was only given a blank look, and Zhao Yun could not help but feel pain from those lifeless black eyes, as if he questioned why he was even here. Zhu Rong brushed past him, kneeling down and stroking Wei Yan's thick, bushy hair. "Hey, big guy! You're awake… ya want something? I promise, no foul this time."  
  
Though he spoke no words, the life that sparkled in his eyes were enough, but before Zhu Rong could rise, Zhao Yun sighed. "Zhuge Liang will attack soon, and I fear what will become of my comrade should he try and fight against the Prime Minister."  
  
"Would ya shut up… I'm sick of hearing about this stupid war!" Zhu Rong growled, neglecting Wei Yan for the moment and rising to stare up at him. "I won't let you take him back to a place full of war! War's ruined this man's life as it is, and don't think I don't know that your feather-buster snoot will attack! He's nothing more than a war-hungry savage himself, forcing so much pain and stress on this poor man!"  
  
"Yet you will force him to fight for your own cause?"  
  
The look in her eyes told him the truth, and she knelt down to the weary man, holding him in a protective embrace. Her voice was soft, so different from the tone she spoke in before, and Zhao Yun knew she meant every last word, "No… I don't want him to fight… not anymore. He's been fighting his whole life… and now, he deserves his peace, okay?"  
  
To see her like this was astounding for Zhao Yun to see, and though he was happy for Wei Yan that someone else besides Huang Zhong or Pang Tong had cared for him, he still sighed. And, by the way Wei Yan's dark face rested against her breasts, all you had to do was see the rare, content smile that was upon his face… never had Zhao Yun seen such a smile rise from him. He didn't even need to ask, "Is this your choice then, Wei Yan?"  
  
The man said nothing, only closing his dark, black orbs and giving a relieved sigh, as if the pain could easily be taken away by her touch alone. What could Zhao Yun do but honor his wishes, and he gave the lady a bow, "Then I shall take my leave then… and I hope that you can find happiness here, even though we could not supply it, Wei Yan."  
  
It seemed all too simple to just turn about and leave, but he paused, hearing his comrade's last words to him as a friend… "Farewell…"  
  
"Farewell to you too…" Zhao Yun flashed him a smile, then left the tent, leaving behind a man he knew for twenty odd years, yet only now could he call him a friend. He left with regrets and slight fear within his heart, and, as he soon left the gates of the Nanman city, he wondered if there was any possible way to convince the Prime Minister to call off his attack on the Nanman once and for all… this was a battle that could not be won by tactics of war… it ran much, much deeper than that.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rumors spread quickly during times of war, and Zhuge Liang noted every last one of them. He laid back in his chair, fanning himself in a sad attempt to cool himself off, as the morning had just begun. Though there was no sign of either the Little Dragon or the raving lunatic, rumors of their whereabouts were already making their way around the camp…  
  
One such rumor was that he murdered Wei Yan and Zhao Yun in the woods, but as quickly as THAT rumor started, it had died away. Wei Yan, perhaps, but they knew that Zhuge Liang would have NEVER have harmed Zhao Yun…  
  
Another rumor was that both officers had ultimately betrayed Shu and left to join the Nanman, but just as the first, there was no possible way that would have been true for Zhao Yun. No one could even imagine Zhao Yun betraying Shu's cause for the likes of anyone, must less the Nanman.   
  
Despite these rumors, Zhuge Liang was calm, and the only fear he had was of Zhao Yun not returning. As he fanned himself from the coming heat, he wondered if he went too far… all he wanted was to remove Shu's threat, but he hadn't truly anticipated the cost. However, all fear subsided as he reminded himself of Zhao Yun's past… he seemed invincible, as if the Heavens themselves could not rid the earth of such a man.   
  
But would his own acts falter his alliance?   
  
A soldier rushed to his tent, and he prostrated himself before the Prime Minister before speaking. "Sir, the scouts have reported in. They have, in fact, seen the Nanman Queen entering the village with Zhao Yun and Wei Yan…"  
  
That made the Prime Minister narrow his eyes, and he asked, "How was Wei Yan's condition?"  
  
"He had several arrow wounds to his back and side, sir… and he didn't look alive, at least that's what the scouts have said."  
  
"And Zhao Yun?"  
  
"Physically okay." The soldier replied, and he pondered Zhuge Liang's look before daring to ask. "Do you know why Zhao Yun would be entering the village with the Nanman?"  
  
To be quiet honest, Zhuge Liang knew the truth behind his officer's reasons, however, he knew that the soldiers would not settle well with the idea. And he had planned ahead for this; he replied, "Of course. You see, I was the one that injured Wei Yan, but only after he aligned himself with the Nanman, so I had no choice but to eliminate the traitor."  
  
The soldier didn't appear too surprised, but he listened attentively as Zhuge Liang revealed his plot. "I knew that the only reason why Wei Yan brought Lady Zhu Rong here was the fact that he had fallen in love with her, so I allowed the two to get close, and thanks to her, she allowed his true, traitorous intentions to show itself."  
  
"And Zhao Yun? Is he a traitor too?"  
  
"No… anything but the sort." Zhuge Liang answered, his cool, sly voice mixing with the heat of the climate and only making him sound more seductive. "It's merely a put on, you see, to show the Nanman queen that he 'cares' for his comrade to gain her trust. You see, she knows of a way to heal Wei Yan, and the only way is to see a witch doctor that lived in her home village. I've done research, however, I was unable to find the headquarters of the Nanmans until now."  
  
The made the soldier's eyes spark up, as he finally understood. "And now that we know of their headquarters, we can attack once and for all?"  
  
All Zhuge Liang did was nod, and the soldier practically bowed to his feet. "Brilliant, Prime Minister! Brilliant indeed!"  
  
"Then let us waste no time… rally the troops, soldier." Zhuge Liang ordered, rising from his seat and pointing southward with his white-feathered fan. "Tonight we shall receive victory, and the Nanman will submit."  
  
It didn't take long for the soldier to comply, and once again, Zhuge Liang was alone in the tent, to contemplate his idea. He knew Zhao Yun well… no, the warrior would not settle with his acts against Wei Yan, but the man was loyal to a fault. He smiled… and what of Wei Yan? "I cannot allow the traitor to live, especially not now… I will have to deal with him once more, but this time, I know exactly where to hit."  
  
And his smile deepened… and this time, he wasn't going to miss…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
If there was one thing that Zhu Rong hated, it was making glue. She could have done the easy thing and gone to that crazy witchdoctor, however, she wasn't in the mood to hear her constant nagging today. The nerve of that woman, she thought, as she mixed the strange ingredients together. At least now it was finally beginning to LOOK like it would stick, as it became harder and harder to mix.  
  
Ever since Zhao Yun had left, the Nanman Queen kept herself busy, working at a way to fix Wei Yan's broken mask. It was a frustrating task, but she didn't complain too much. She was surprised that the gooey substance was cooperating this well at all, as she never really had the patience for such crafty things. But, Zhu Rong thought with a smile, at least it would be worth it.  
  
"Now… to see if it will stick!"  
  
She didn't know why she even said it allowed until she felt someone's presence from behind her. She pondered who it was until he spoke, and a slight fear rose in her heart as she realized it was her husband. "Sweetheart, how long have YOU been up?"  
  
Sending him a grin that was her own, Zhu Rong replied, looking for something to test the glue on as she turned about to face him. Somehow… seeing him didn't bring that old feeling back… "And how long have YOU been asleep, lazy bones? Lost some nights worrying about me?"  
  
"Aww…" The blush that rose on the king's cheeks was simply adorable, and he asked, curiosity in his voice. "What you makin'?"  
  
"Glue."   
  
He sent her a curious look, one that made her grin as she had an idea. She motioned him to come closer, and, grabbing a feather that rested on the desk, she dabbed it into the bowl, getting the horrible smelling yellow goop on the tip. Meng Huo asked, "Oh… glue! Uh… why glue?"  
  
"Why must you ALWAYS ask so many questions?" Zhu Rong asked, now grabbing the feather and, carefully avoiding the glue, she stuck it onto her husband's nose, half expecting it to slide off. However, even as he wiggled his nose, it stayed, and she clapped her hands in victory. "Good!"  
  
Still wiggling his nose, the Nanman king asked, "Good? Why?"  
  
"To fix Wei Yan's mask, if it makes you happy to know." Zhu Rong blurted out, not truly sure how he would handle it. The fear in her heart grew slightly, as he gave an almost hurt look. She covered up her own fear as she gave a smug look, "Hey, what you givin' me that look for? It's not like I LIKE him more than you or anythin'!"  
  
"Well…" Meng Huo started, neglecting the feather that was stuck to his nose as he scratched the back of his neck, trying to find the proper words to say. He feared that she had fallen in love with the man, however… he dropped the subject. "So, you okay? Did that Zhuge Liang harm you?"  
  
Thankful that the topic had changed, she replied, regaining some of her natural vigor as she turned around to work on the mask now. "Nah! I probably talked him to near death before Wei Yan helped me escape, really. I have a feeling he wouldn't want me back, though, not like I would WANT to go back to a creep like him."  
  
She was startled when she felt her husband's powerful arms wrap around her body, and his voice entered her ears, cheerful sounding that it almost hurt her to listen to… he truly loved her, but did she love him? "You're the best, sweetheart! I'm just glad you're back home!"  
  
And she replied, a nervous chuckle in her voice. "Me too…"  
  
When he released her, she finally let out a breath, not daring to look back as she was left alone once again. She felt horrible now… was it even POSSIBLE to fall out of love with someone? Then again, it wasn't exactly a love marriage in the first place… her parents forced her to marry him anyway. But still, it wasn't right not to love him…  
  
'Don't let it get to you… you're married and that's final.' Zhu Rong told herself, going back to the task at hand. She looked at the mask, wondering if it was salvageable at all. There would be a chip in it where the arrow was, but it could be fixed. Grabbing a leaf, she dumped the tip in the glue, and, as carefully as she could, she tried to spread it across the edges of the cracks, cursing every time she got her own fingers. Crafty woman she was not…  
  
She was so into her work that she never noticed another being had entered the tent, and she gave a grin, finally piecing the two parts together. Now, she took the time to observe the mask, not once realizing that this was Wei Yan's mother's skull. "Done… now to give it to the-"  
  
What startled her the most was the arms that wrapped around her waist, and she jumped, dropping the mask onto the table as whomever was hugging her weighed her down. At first thought, Zhu Rong thought it was her husband playing another joke on her, but when she saw the arms and heard the man's whimper, she muttered his name. "Wei Yan?"  
  
Yes, the man had snuck into the tent, and now, as odd as it seemed, he held onto her, not muttering a sound and resting his head against her smooth skin. She could see his smile, and it nearly broke her heart. There was no doubt about it now… he loved her.  
  
Yet…   
  
"It's okay, big guy… you're not alone anymore, okay?" Zhu Rong didn't really know what had taken over her to say that, and somehow, without hurting him, she turned around, keeping his hands to her waist as she faced him now. She rested a sticky hand onto his hair, careful not to get stuck, and she smiled. "You're with me now, an' I'll never let you out of my sight, okay?"  
  
Wei Yan did not reply with words, but by tightening his grip, as if afraid to let her go. No, he didn't want to be alone, not anymore. And he feared the inevitable… he knew that Zhuge Liang would attack, but he did not want to lose her. And when her soft hands returned the hug, he wondered… would he have to fight again?   
  
It didn't matter right now, he thought, blissfully hugging her silently. As long as he had her now…  
  
And Zhu Rong sighed mentally… 'Will I have to choose someday?'  
  
Oh, how she prayed that she didn't have to…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zhuge Liang wasn't too surprised to hear of the arrival of Zhao Yun, and as the soldiers about him practically danced with glee, he merely smiled, leaving the refuge of his umbrella and going to greet him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Zhao Yun would have returned, but he expressed himself differently, as he saw the general's cold gaze. Yes… he was going to hold a grudge against him.  
  
"General, it's a pleasure to see you're alright and unharmed." Zhuge Liang began, putting on a false, cool smile, as if his attack against Wei Yan was nothing. He could see the way Zhao Yun looked at him, as if he was a murderer, and he pondered the health of Wei Yan as he continued. "Do you need any assistance? Food or water perhaps?"  
  
After a short moment of silence, the warrior's almost cold voice replied, "I am well. The Nanman were kind enough to offer me fresh water and a meal before I departed."  
  
Nodding, Zhuge Liang replied, fanning himself for a second before speaking out, "It's a good omen then, that the Little Dragon has returned to us, unharmed and fit for battle! The end of the Nanman threat shall come to an end soon… should he chose to fight."  
  
"What other choice do I have but to serve Shu's greatest interest?" Zhao Yun seemed like an android, saying such a thing, and it slightly worried Zhuge Liang. However, seeing Zhao Yun bow before him seemed to ease all of his fears, as the man was loyal to a fault. "I shall do what you ask of me, Prime Minister Zhuge Liang…"  
  
And that seemed to settle it, and Zhuge Liang smiled, helping him back to his feet and ignoring the look that the Little Dragon gave him as he turned to his men, to give the final orders. "Then we shall carry out the attack… for once, we will take the battle to them and stay on the offensive until the Nanman king submits. The Han Empire will be restored…"  
  
The men cheered, and Zhao Yun was given another horse in a weak attempt to replace the valiant one he lost at the hands of his Prime Minister earlier. He mounted the steed, looking back at the forces and giving an inaudible sigh. This… was so very wrong, and he had no choice but to carry out with it as well. Turning back towards the front, he stared at the back of Zhuge Liang's head, sneering unnoticeably.   
  
Tragedy was most definitely on its way… 


	9. A Light to Counter the Darkness

Rose Tint My World 

By Gingivere the Shadowreaver

Disclaimer: I do not own any character mentioned in this fanfic. Wei Yan, Zhu Rong, Meng Huo, Zhuge Liang and all other characters are copyrighted to KEOI Productions and should not be copied, altered, or stolen. This is a fanfic... its NOT real.

Argh... this took WAY too long to get out. And frightening enough, the inspiration to even GET this chapter out is not just the fact that I used Zhu Rong's idea to entice Wei Yan into my side in Empires, the song 'Sound of Silence' by Simon and Garfunkel (come on, you KNOW that song!). For some reason... it inspired me to do this chapter. Lacitar, if you're even still reading this... I hope the wait was worth it. 3

Wei Yan wasn't completely clueless; he knew what was going on.

He had seen parties before. Back in Shu, he would often attend a few parties himself, though most of them were forced visits, thanks to Huang Zhong. No, neither of them interacted with a lot of the people, especially since Wei Yan kept close to Huang Zhong most of the time. He rather hated celebrations, festivals, parties... he always felt out of place.

Except now... now was a bit different. He didn't feel forced at all... he wouldn't have to worry about making Huang Zhong look bad in front of the other generals; he already did that to the old man many times. He never had fixed the cut ties between himself and the other generals, though except for maybe Zhao Yun. He seemed to be the only general that didn't look down upon him as a simpleton. No, he would just cast him a sympathetic look, then turn away.

Wei Yan narrowed his eyes, wanting to block out all thoughts of his past. He was no longer part of Shu, thus whatever happened with them did not matter. At least to him it didn't matter. He didn't want it to matter; this was his new life, and they were not a part of it anymore! Perhaps... this was why he never put the mask back on after Zhu Rong fixed it... there was no need to hide himself here, was there?

At last! Away from all the pain, all the misery that he felt before. His heart raced with the rhythm of the beating drums, and though he could not tell what kind of instruments the Nanman played, but it seemed to be enough to take his anxieties away. And what was odd... was that he actually wanted to join in to the circle of dancers, to dance... something he never wanted to do before!

Yet, what held him back?

There was one single thought that ran through his mind right now... was this too good to be true?

After a lifetime of pain, misery, and bloodshed, how could one as he just simply lose himself like this, in bliss, in paradise even? How could it be so simple?

Again, he grunted, trying to block the thought from his mind. He didn't need doubt; he needed to believe that his war was over, to believe that he was safe here, with the Nanman, with that woman...

That woman...

Wei Yan looked up to see her dancing alongside her husband, smiling, laughing. He used to fear laughing, but not now. It was welcoming, and he, too, almost rose to go dance with her. However, as his eyes wondered towards the man he knew to be her husband, he kept his distance.

What a fool he was! The one woman that he loved besides his mother, already married...

That was fate, Wei Yan guessed, and fate was something he could not question anymore. Fate was beyond him, and he had no means of reaching it.

And so, in defeat, Wei Yan ventured out and away from the celebrations, slipping by unnoticed, despite his odd features. Perhaps it was true... he did not fit in anywhere!

Finding a calm stream that passed through the village harmlessly, the warrior took a seat, allowing one hand to slip down and brush along the weak current, just to get a feel of the cool water, the one that was not like the other waters flowing through this land. Perhaps he, too, could grow an immune system to this water if he lived here long enough.

That thought made him smile...

He'd much rather stay here than to return to Shu... despite all of its faults, he found happier memories here than his former kingdom.

Well, that wasn't completely true. His life wasn't completely full of angst, he thought, giving a grunt and laying down as painlessly as possible, to see the stars through the open canopy. Every once and awhile, he'd try to remember better times, times he spent with Huang Zhong, or by himself, away from fighting and from those he hated.

Speaking of Huang Zhong... what did he used to call him as a child? Not Papa... not old man either.

Thinking about it now, Wei Yan was afraid to admit that he could not remember at all. He really hated to look back... whatever was in the past was meant to stay there, yet, even as he was told that so many times, why couldn't he prevent them from haunting him?

Again, he gave a grunt, eyeing the stars with minor interest. The stars were not as bright as they usually were... and he longed for them to twinkle at least. It would have been better than this darkness that he had grown so used to, yet he could not help but wonder if that was what was meant for him. Maybe he deserved no happiness? No light?

He looked back at the camp, to see the woman dancing still along side her husband, as he gave another sigh. Maybe he was never meant to love?

So, with his silent dignity, he wandered off, not wishing to be a part of their celebration. Why celebrate? Zhuge Liang would come and destroy them all anyway... why waste the last moments of your life celebrating?

It was inevitable, Wei Yan thought... these people were doomed.

And he pondered now... would he be doomed himself now, for joining these people? Once again, he let his gaze wonder back to them, to see their laughter, their joy, as if oblivious to what chaos was to come. What was to become of him... would he go back to Shu, only to meet death through execution... or would he stay here, and die a death that was meant for them and them alone?

He knew, deep down in his heart, that he could not go back to Shu... not with the same honor and dignity that he had held before, at least what little he had there. Shu... was not the place for him.

So, was it this place now? He did not bother to watch the celebration, though if he had, he would have noticed the woman that walked towards him now. Why did he feel so torn apart? He should be pleased to get out of Shu... only... to die here, just as empty as before?

Once again, he gave a heart-filled sigh, looking up at the stars through the open canopy. What was here that he did not have at Shu?

He knew what it was... it was that woman. She was the reason why he lingered here... yet, as he forced himself not to turn around, to notice her absence from the dancing ring, he knew he couldn't love her... he shouldn't. Love was not meant for him...

But was it? Even now, he could close his eyes, and for once, he did not see darkness, but instead, he saw her fierce blue eyes, her golden blonde hair, but most importantly, he could see her smile. She was the only one that smiled at him like that... yet, she was untouchable...

He opened his eyes again, after coming to this reality, when he felt something touch him. He stiffened, as her ivory hands reached from behind, gently entangling themselves around his broad, scarred waist. He knew those hands, and he knew whom they belonged to... he was no idiot.

She was there... and her soft cheek brushed against his horribly scarred back, ignoring the hideous sight of it and almost caressing it with a healing touch. She was there... why was she there?

"Hey, big guy... I didn't see you at the party..." Her voice was strong, yet soothing... and Wei Yan closed his eyes, to relish in it. To think... he was thought that voice was the most annoying sound in the world... "I take it you're not the dancing type, eh?"

He could not answer, but he did not need to.

"Don't think about them anymore... you're no longer a part of them, and they can't hurt you anymore! I'll... I'll see to it!"

Her words meant everything to him... yet, he was afraid to show it. He wanted her... he needed her, but it could not let it show. What if her husband found out? What if Zhuge Liang found out? What would become of her... if he ever found out?!

He tried to free himself from her hold, but he did not get far, before her voice stopped him, "Where are you going? You... can't just leave, you know! I said I wouldn't let them hurt you, and I mean it!"

How could she? Wei Yan's eyes made the foolish mistake to drift towards her, and the minute he laid his dark eyes on her, he was trapped. He could see her concern in her fiery blue eyes, the life that shone in them was enough to make up for the lack of life in his own, as she approached him again, "You had it rough... I don't know everything that this is about you, but, hey... ya know, I'm a curious woman after all, and I can't just let ya go after bringing you so far. Besides, it's rude to walk out on your host, don't you know?"

Finally, Wei Yan smiled, and it was almost breathtaking for Zhu Rong to see. Why couldn't he smile more often? She rose her hand, to touch his face, and, like he was so used to, he braced himself for a strike. Yet, when her fingers touched his cheek, he instantly relaxed... allowing her to caress his cheek as she spoke softly, "You've been through so much... don't you just want it to end?"

How could she even ASK him that? His eyes told all, as he looked away. Of course he wanted it to end... he didn't want to fight anymore... he didn't want to have to fight to live, to talk, to be welcomed. But, was there no other way?

"Wei Yan, look at me..."

And how could he not? Slowly, so slowly, he did, and her eyes danced with tears, as she admitted to him, "I don't want you to go, but... I don't want you to have to fight anymore... what do I do now? What can I do? Make you stay... or let you go?"

He could not answer that... if he stayed, he would fight... if he left... he would have to live without her. Which would have been better, to die with her, or to live alone, as he had been most his life? Which pain would be greater?

"Please..."

She looked up at him, to see his obvious tears on his mask less face. To think, he thought of himself as strong, as a warrior, yet now, the tears seemed to prove otherwise. He smiled again, as he could not come up with words anymore. Now he understood Zhuge Liang's dilemma when it came to making choices... would the path he chose be the right one?

"Hey, sweetheart... where did ya go?"

Zhu Rong's face lit up with horror, but before she could turn around, to address her husband, the warrior grabbed her, bringing her smaller body into his own and holding her within a pure embrace, one that he had never given before, never knew he had, until now. All grew silent and still, and the consequences never crossed Wei Yan's mind, and he did not care of Meng Huo walked in on them now... he made his decision.

For one of the rarest moments of her life, Zhu Rong was speechless, and, she, took, ignored the consequences and returned the embrace. Was this it? Was this his answer? If so, then she could not hold back her tears, realizing that he would indeed stay... that he would indeed fight against those that he tried so hard to escape. However, as sad as that truth was, she was relieved... at least she would get to see him now.

And from where he watched, Meng Huo was confused, unable to hold the expression down from his dark-skinned face. Were his eyes fooling him... or was his wife in the arms of... Wei Yan?! He was speechless, and even as rage built up within him, he could not approach them, to stop this act. Instead, he somehow was able to turn completely around, and he left them, berating himself more for not being able to do anything at this moment. The mighty Nanman King... and his wife, his queen, his Goddess... loved somebody else...

"I stay... I fight..." Wei Yan said softly, holding her within his strong arms but causing no pain or discomfort to either of them. In his moment of bliss, he smiled proudly, and he rested his chin on the woman's soft blonde hair, trying to gain enough courage to say one simple little phrase, one that he had never said to another soul. Would the words form? Would they come?

However, she beat him, saying nothing but instead, turning his head upwards a caressing his dark lips within her own. This was it! This was a kiss... and to Wei Yan, there was no victory that felt greater than this feeling right now... and, as he gained the strength to return it, to help deepen it, he finally realized what love was. After witnessing it between his former lord and his lover, from Zhuge Liang to his wife, he finally knew what love was!

And as it got deeper and deeper, the soldier clad in green watched for a little while longer, as the two fell onto the forest floor, before nodding and turning away to leave. His task was done... now, to report to Master Zhuge...


	10. True Happiness

**Rose Tint My World**

**by Gingivere the Shadowreaver**

**----**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters in this fanfic. All are copyrighted to Koei.**

**Author's Note: Listening to 'Broken' helps with inspiration... and we're coming close to the ending of this fanfic, so I shall make sure that it will get done! So... let's hope that it's all worth the wait.**

**----**

The march to battle was nothing new to Wei Yan, as it had grown accustomed to. He was used to the rhythmic pattern of the stomps, falling in perfect line with the soldiers even with his own odd walk. War was just something he grew to live through, despite the wishes of Zhu Rong.

Zhu Rong… 

**Instantly, that name brought a burst of joy within his refreshed body. Why did that name bring him such peace… and suddenly, a new feeling of dread?**

**Within the past few days, he knew true happiness. He finally felt worthy to someone, enough to want to live, enough to want to fight again. Yet, was it too good? Could it be that this, too, was only a mockery of his existence, that he could easily lose what he had worked so hard and waited so long to gain?**

**He missed a step, but no one cared. The men behind him seemed to have accepted his service all too well, and he pitied that. These men he fought against were now his allies, and his former allies, his foes. **

**No, the battle was obvious. There was no possible victory for the Nanman forces, Wei Yan knew that much to be true. After all, after six victories, it was amazing at how much morale these men had left in them… the spirit of the Nanman could not be ignored, obviously. Yet, with that undying spirit came the courage to accept the brutal annihilation of their men, all for the sake of their land and their king. Yet… weren't any other kingdom and its people?**

**The battle… was not a real fight at all, but a slaughter for the Nanman. Wei Yan knew this… yet why did he fight alongside them now? **

**Deep in his heart, he knew, knowing that it was not for the sake of the people, nor his new ruler, nor for the sake of revenge against Zhuge Liang, but instead, he fought for the sake of his heart, the heart of his very existence. He did not fight for himself, for once, but instead, he fought for the sake of the Goddess of Fire, Zhu Rong.**

**It was this truth that brought him peace, to know that should he have died here, than it was not all for nothing. Unlike the Shu forces, he didn't fight here to calm the spirits, and unlike the Nanman forces, he did not fight to live. He merely fought so that there would be a chance to see her again…**

**He had to survive… so that he could see her again.**

**Zhuge Liang looked upon the Nanman forces, eyeing them closely with a sense of anticipation, though upon inspection, no one could tell, really. After all, he did such a wonderful job of holding in his emotions that many thought of him to be a statue at times. And at this very moment, in Zhao Yun's eyes, that's exactly how he looked.**

**The aged man stood at the front of his own army, scanning the enemy forces before him and letting that be his only movement. He breathed so lightly that no one noticed if he was breathing at all, and his white feathered fan rested against his chest lightly, as he looked on the scene, as if to be lost in thought.**

**Well, it wasn't too far from the truth. He knew that his forces were unseen through to the enemy, and he was merely waiting for the right moment to strike. His men were surprised at how much spirit the Nanman forces had left, yet that was hardly his concern. They were at their peak, and this was to be the final blow, so everything had to be perfect.**

**And so far, the plan was working out perfectly.**

**He smiled lightly, and only Zhao Yun, who stood right next to him, noticed it beyond the protective exterior that Zhuge Liang allowed to be shone. Something bothered him… "It is time… inform the archers to light their fires."**

**The soldier instantly bowed and left, leaving with not further questions, and Zhao Yun did not know what to do. No, he could not speak up yet, but it seemed that Zhuge Liang, though well aged, had his wits about him still, as he asked, "Why your concern?"**

"**Sir?" Zhao Yun was a bit surprised, though it did not last for long. After all, this WAS Zhuge Liang they were talking about. He lowered his head slightly, wondering how to even begin, and he replied softly so that the soldiers could not hear them. "I am concerned for… I mean, about Wei Yan, Master Zhuge."**

**To that, the Sleeping Dragon merely snorted, "You shouldn't. Everything is well, and one soldier cannot make a difference against us."**

"**That's not my point."**

"**Oh? Then what is?" Zhuge Liang did not look at him, not even once, and though Zhao Yun thought of this as a sign of disrespect, he knew better than to speak out against Zhuge Liang at the moment. Something just was not right about this sudden calmness that seemed to have lingered over him… "I have taken Wei Yan's betrayal into consideration from the minute we arrived here… so not think that I would take Lady Zhu Rong so lightly."**

**Hearing her name was a bit of a surprise, and Zhao Yun never even got the chance to ask, as Zhuge Liang explained, "Yes, I knew that Zhu Rong would have attacked if we embarrassed her husband a few times; there were rumors that she was quite an ill-tempered amazon, a battleaxe so to speak, and if provoke, she were to strike out against us on her own as well."**

"**Indeed, Master Zhuge…" Zhao Yun was amazed, though somehow, it seemed deeper than that. He swallowed the knot in his throat, as he then asked, "Tell me, please… but how much did you think this through, and how does this have to do with your consideration on Wei Yan's defect?"**

**The Sleeping Dragon closed his eyes, as if to be tired, but he answered, never the less, pretending not to notice the anger rising in Zhao Yun's green eyes. "I also knew that Wei Yan would capture her rather than kill her, so I gave the order for him to kill her. Seeing that he did not notes two things: he was not going to obey my orders, and also, the fact that seeing another woman fight would strike a feeling within him, one that would entice him to ignore my initial order to kill her."**

**Zhuge Liang could not see the Little Dragon seething, even as the man replied, "I see."**

"**I was not expecting him to fall in love with her so soon, though… perhaps I have underestimated her charm a bit."**

"**Or perhaps you thought that little could reach his heart?"**

**Yes, now Zhuge Liang could hear the anger in him, hearing it almost loud and clear, despite the whisper. He merely nodded, "Perhaps so… there is much about Wei Yan that is hidden."**

**Zhao Yun spoke up again, his sense of justice swelling within his heart and ready to explode. "Yes… there is so much about him that you fail to see, that you fail to even want to see! He held so much pain within him that releasing it only made it worse!"**

"**You sound angry."**

**Boy, wasn't that the obvious?**

"**Zhao Yun, before you shout and give away our position, listen to my reason, will you?"**

**What was Zhao Yun to do? He knew that, no matter the injustice being done, that announcing their position would make matters worse. So he silenced himself, staring deep into Zhuge Liang's eyes and hanging on to each and every word, hoping that he would not fall victim to that charm of his that he had done so many times before.**

"**I know what I did to him is cruel and inhumane, but to expose the traitorous soul within him, I had to resort to this tactic. Do not think for an instant that I didn't recognize him when he walked into the tent of my lord… though grown and hidden behind the mask, I knew instantly who he was. That was why I wanted him killed… it was why I wanted to leave him on the banks that day, and hope that the soldiers gave him a quick death. It would have been better off for Shu had he been killed with his mother… that is why I decided against saving him in the first place."**

**Somehow hearing this wasn't as surprising as Zhao Yun wanted to think, but that did not soothe the anger and pain within him, as he asked through clenched teeth, "So you knew… you knew all along?!"**

**What else was Zhuge Liang to say?**

"**Yes."**

**Zhao Yun was known for many things; he was brave on the battlefield, unmatched in skill and able to break through hundreds of soldiers and returned unscratched. He could have killed Zhuge Liang right there, but he did not. Instead, he turned his head away, to spat, "Then… why? Why… did you not just slay him with your own sword? Why all this?"**

"**Because, as reliable as I am, no one would have ever have believed me." Zhuge Liang explained. "I could not convince Liu Bei to slay him when he came to request joining his ranks; I alone could not do it."**

"**So you relied on his love for Zhu Rong to do it?!" Zhao Yun growled. "All this time you said he was going to betray us, and you are correct… for it was you that implanted the thoughts in his brain, it was you… that pushed the stake into his heart, to cause him to fight back!"**

**And what came next made Zhao Yun gasp in pain, for hearing such a statement made his heart ache and stomach twist, "And thus I created a monster… so that he may die here before he falls into the hands of a greater foe…"**

**Zhao Yun could say nothing, as hearing the confession seemed to have drained him of all logical words. All this time, Zhuge Liang was planning this… and it worked! What a cruel, yet ingenious, plan! If Wei Yan were to die here, than at least he would not fall into the hands of Wei… genius! He hated to admit it, and it brought up a tear as he did so, "Brilliant, per usual, Master Zhuge Liang…"**

**And, as the first Nanman gave a cry, as the forest began to ignite around them, Zhuge Liang nodded, asking, "Is there anything else you wish to know then, Zhao Yun?"**

"**No sir…"**

**As Zhuge Liang looked back at him, his face was void of all emotions, and it only pained Zhao Yun more, to know that he could not nothing against him. "Then let us proceed with the plan… this will be the final strike against the Nanman, and this time, we will strike more than their souls, but their very heart…"**

**'Wei Yan... if there was a way to forget the past... do you think... that all of this would have happened?'**

**The only thing that Wei Yan knew now was pain, as he trudged through the ankle deep water, flames all around him and knowing that the Shu soldiers were hot on his heels. Good, he thought, grasping his side and thinking to himself. The plan was working... as long as he drew their attention away from her-**

**'The past is really painful... but... perhaps if you had enough will power, you can just will it all away.' Her voice haunted him, even now, during a crisis? He gave a grunt, nearly tripping over himself and running in an odd pattern, one that was sure to confuse his foe. He still heard her, as if it refused to be silenced. 'I don't want to see you in such pain anymore...'**

**He dodged a fallen, burning branch, letting it hit the stream harmlessly as he continued to run. **

**Could she really just take it all away? After a life he lived, trying to escape the pain, how could she just make it all go away? It made no sense; even Zhuge Liang could not be able to make sense of it, but somehow... she did it. **

**When he held her slender form within his arms, he felt nothing... nothing but a sense of pleasure, a sense that he finally won against the horrors of his past. The demons that haunted him were powerless when she was there, resting her small head against his scarred chest, and the memories seemed to fade away by that smile alone. **

**It was impossible... he gave a hiss, leaning against the tree for support for a second before catching his breath and continuing onward, not hearing the sounds of the soldiers that followed in close pursuit over the sound of burning wood. He had to get them away...**

**Get away... get them away from her, get them away from him...**

**Yet all he could see was not the flaming jungle in front of him, but her ivory face, dampened with sweat, as he laid upon her on the cool jungle floor. What was he thinking? He truly wasn't thinking of the man that was her husband, nor any thought of spies following them. He thought nothing of the consequences, but instead, of the rewards that came from this. Was it so wrong... to enjoy it?**

**He felt her slender, gentle fingers rise to touch his unmasked face, enjoying the sensation of flesh touching it once more. It brought up a sensation within him that he could not ignore, even now. He just could not get it out of his mind... perhaps he would be blessed and die with that memory still within his mind. Yes... what a pleasant death that would be.**

**"Wei Yan, stop right there!"**

**Did he listen? Yes... why could he not? He came to a sudden halt, quickly turning and catching the spear with a swift movement that no one had ever seen before, especially Zhao Yun. The Little Dragon was surprised but only for a second, knocking his former general back and holding his ground, not advancing but making sure that he did not get away. It was so odd to look at him and see him without the mask, Zhao Yun had to admit, holding up his spear as Wei Yan straightened himself up again. "Wei Yan, please, reconsider this act of betrayal to Shu! It'll only bring your death!"**

**What Wei Yan did frightened him, and to see the smile that lit his face was beyond all reasoning, as it was not one of pride, nor defiance... but instead, it was one of pure joy, one that made Zhao Yun's heart break. Why? Why couldn't he have seen that smile at another time, when he was on his side? Guilt ran through him, as he tried again, "Wei Yan, please listen to me... I don't want to kill you, but... if you turn your blade upon me, then I must follow Lord Zhuge's orders!"**

**Orders? What were orders to him? Orders... were what held him down, what forced him into that position of the weak, to be mocked and ridiculed by those around him. Why should he even bother now, and Wei Yan said nothing, his smile merely deepening as his mind wondered towards a more happier subject.**

**Zhu Rong...**

**She was waiting for him to return... but he had to complete his mission first. And his mission spoke up again, tearing away any sweet vision within his mind before it could unravel itself. "Wei Yan, are you even listening to me?!"**

**Was he? No, he heard everything, but he blocked it all out. He did not matter... getting back to Zhu Rong did. She was all that mattered now... he began to back away, slowly, but obvious to Zhao Yun's point of view. What Zhao Yun did not see was the small gorge that was there, but it didn't matter. Nothing was going to stop him anyways... nothing would keep him from her anymore, not Zhao Yun, not Zhuge Liang, not Meng Huo... not even God himself.**

**Looking into Wei Yan's dark eyes, Zhao Yun felt tears wanting to rise, as he asked, "You... you really do love it here... don't you? You're happy here... your smile tells me that. And that woman... are you staying because you hate us so much for what we've done to you... or... is it because of her?"**

**Wei Yan just smiled, taking another step and getting ever so closer to the edge. And though Zhao Yun stepped up, to stop him, he couldn't do more than reach out his hand, as if to have some kind of hope that he was going to return to his senses. However, just by looking into those eyes, he knew... that there would be no other way. Swallowing the knot in his throat, the Little Dragon asked, "If you die with her... will you then be happy?"**

**'Don't leave me... not yet... not just yet.'**

**Her voice called out to him, and who was he to ignore it? He looked to Zhan Yun, to see his saddened expression, and he merely smiled, before taking one last step and allowing himself to fall over the edge of the gorge, but only after he gave a silent, "Yes..."**

**What could Zhao Yun do? Stop him? No, Zhao Yun couldn't bring himself to grab him in time, and he stood still for a second, to hear the sound of the body crashing along the side of the hill, letting it fade away before gathering the courage to look over the gorge. Wei Yan was no where to be seen… **

"**Wei Yan… I'm so sorry…" Never in his life had he felt so helpless, and he looked to the sky, to see the smoke rising from the direction of the Nanman village. It was done, he thought… the plan had worked, just as Zhuge Liang said. **

**Speaking of Zhuge Liang… was there ever a thing that he was wrong about? Throughout his vast memory, he couldn't think of a single moment where the Sleeping Dragon's words had not failed to be true. He was right about almost everything… especially the part about Wei Yan betraying Shu.**

"**Betrayal?"**

**Somehow that seemed too harsh of a word for Wei Yan's situation. What else was there left for him to do? His only protection from the inevitable had died, and now he was exposed to whatever punishment that Zhuge Liang seemed fit for him. And here he was, seeing through this plot, and yet, could he do nothing?**

"**What kind of warrior am I… if I am helpless here?" Zhao Yun spoke aloud to himself, turning away from the gorge and giving a heated, yet defeated, sigh. He wanted to correct things, but how could he when it would be considered treachery to the cause of Shu-Han? He could not betray his kingdom and his cause, but… he did not want to forsake Wei Yan either. He snorted, finally walking away, heading back towards the camp to report to Zhuge Liang. "Hm… what kind of warrior am I then to stand and do nothing? A fine warrior indeed!"**

**Perhaps after all of this was settled, his time would come to where he would rest, and maybe by that time he could settle this uneasy feeling within his heart. This… was not right, not right at all.**

**The woman that fought valiantly on the battlefield had no problem at all, rather enjoying the flames around her as he threw her large boomerang around, slaughtering the Shu soldiers that dared to some near her. She fought more than to protect her kingdom, but for a little bit more. For the first time in awhile, she fought with all her heart, showing no mercy to anyone that dared get in her path. She, the Goddess of Fire, wasn't going to go down without a fight, not when she had so much to look forward to.**

'**They attack with flames… Nanman doomed…'**

**How true were Wei Yan's words, she thought to herself, using the blade part of her boomerang to slice through the soldiers, releasing her battle cry as she did so. The fire attack was brilliant to say the least, however, that did not bother her. Seeing Wei Yan jerk away from her, with tears in his eyes, hurt her so much. 'We… all die… no want… you die…'**

**A soldier leapt at her from behind, and thankfully her reflexes saved her, kicking up her leg and knocking him back, giving her enough time to wail her weapon about and crush his chest with a single blow. Fighting these peons was easy, though she had a bit of trouble concentrating. For some reason, she just could not get her mind off of him… and how could she not, when she was in love?**

**Seeing the soldiers surround her again, and gave a cry, letting her natural, cocky self take over for a second as she taunted them, "Come on! Prove to me that you're men! Come on!"**

**They did not back down from the challenge, and neither did she.**

**She could still see Wei Yan's tears, even as she brush them away with her fingers. His naked form seemed so little in comparison to those wanting eyes, and she spoke softly, her words giving her some kind of strength right now. 'Hey, as long as you're here with me… I can never die.'**

**Zhu Rong and Wei Yan had a plan; they knew that the downfall of the Nanman was inevitable, and that there was no point in false hope. So instead, they placed their hope into this simple thought: allow Zhuge Liang to have the Nanman territory… and they run away together.**

**Yes, that was the perfect idea, the perfect little scheme, woven by their hearts. This was their bond, their hopes of seeing one another all implanted into this one idea. Even as she cut through the forces, she knew that the downfall was here, and all that was needed to do now was the flee, to meet Wei Yan in their final destination.**

**As the last soldier around her fell dead, she stood ready to flee, however, she could not bring herself to move. Though her heart and mind told her to flee, to find Wei Yan and to escape, there was something that forbid her to go now. **

**Seeing her distracted enticed a soldier, rushing at her with his sword drawn and hoping to gut her from behind. She did not even see him coming, not until she heart her husband's ferocious cry, spinning around to see the man crushing the soldier within the palm of his hands. "Losing your touch… sweet heart!"**

**Somehow, she wished he did not use that word, and he knew it. He looked back at her, and she could not move, wondering if now would be the best time to tell him of her heinous act. However, there was no chance, as they heard the order from Zhuge Liang, all too late. "Fire!"**

**Zhu Rong looked at Meng Huo for one last time, seeing his look of pure pain, even as the arrows came. He fell to his knees and reached out to her, his pained cry inaudible to her ears. He mouthed her name, yet, as she slowly began to sink into the ground, she heard another voice in place of her own, though Wei Yan was no where to be seen. **

"**So much… for the happy ending…"**


End file.
